Shadow Hearts: The Darker Side Of His Heart
by Soul Legacy
Summary: This story is a continue on from the good ending of Shadow Hearts. Alice and Yuri have just got married and are hoping for a happy life. But as usual they get thereselves in a sticky situation, that may scar there relationship forever. Review please.
1. Wedding Bliss

Shadow Hearts

The Dark(er) Side of His Heart

Written By Soul Legacy

Chapter 1

The bells ring in the calm town of Domremy, the people gather to the church. It is a beautiful day, the sun shining, the birds twittering; the perfect day to get married. Yuri Hyuga stands in silence next to Roger Bacon. Roger looked up at him with a smile of happiness, Yuri look back down with the same smile, except abit uneasy. Roger sighs and says, "Don't worry Yuri, it'll be fine…" But Yuri still looks uneasy. Roger gets Yuri's attention by kicking him in the shin, Yuri groans. "What's the matter?" asks Roger. Yuri sighs and says, "Im just hoping I don't crap up, ya know with the vows and stuff….." Roger looks up at him in silence and says, "You won't. Now I'll go check on Alice, you stay here." He said stepping away and walking towards the bride's room. Yuri stood still and sighed.

Roger came to a door and knocked. A soft voice spoke, "come in." Roger then opened the door and entered, closing the door behind him. He came to see Alice Elliot standing in a beautiful white silk wedding dress, with a bouquet of lush red roses. Roger smiled and said, "You look beautiful…." Alice smiled with a twinkle in her eye. "Thanks Roger, do you think Yuri will like it?" Roger gave a little smile with a chuckle and replied, "He'll love it." Alice once again smiled and looked into the mirror; she put her hand on her necklace and said, "Do you think my mom and dad will be watching?" Roger came in view from the mirror and replied, "What do you think?" Alice closed her eyes and said, "Yes, they are."

Back in the main part of the church. The guests where seated. Joachim Valentine sat next to his brother; Keith Valentine. Princess Anastasia was one of the flower girls. Karin Koenig was one of the Brides Maids along with Margarete and Lucia. Kurando Inugami; Yuri's Cousin, was Yuri's best man. And the other guests where Zhuzhen, Lenny, Blanca and Geppeto.

Keith sat in silence next to his brother; who was uneasy. Joachim Valentine shook his head and said, "For the last time im sorry for breaking the sword! You where the one who left it in reach! I was a child for god sake!" Keith didn't reply, just giving a psycho like smirk. Joachim grew in anger, "So you think this is funny?! Huh?!" Keith then burst out in laugher, "just give it up Joachim, no matter how much you try, I'll never forgive you…." Joachim then gave a deep sigh and sat back in silence.

Meanwhile Lucia was chatting with Margarete. "No way! Your telling me you fought with Yuri and Alice against a god?!" Margarete grinned and nodded, "yep." Lucia gave a happy grin and replied, "you're fate was very great then." As they continued to chat, Karin sat with Anastasia. "Ohhhhh this is so great! I knew this would happen!" Karin smiled abit and said, "Well, it was obvious." Anastasia looked at Karin and pulled a straight face, "Why so sad?" Karin sighed and replied, "Well, not to be rude to Alice or Yuri, as Lucia said there fate was intertwined from the beginning and I accept that but I just wish I was the one getting married to Yuri……" Anastasia gave a look of confusion, "is that it? Come on Karin, you know he still cares about you, its just his heart belongs to Alice. There's plenty more fish in the sea. Also, it's not like Alice is rubbing it in your face."

The organ then began to play. Everyone stood and Karin took her place with Lucia and Margarete and Anastasia stood ready. Yuri took a deep breath, stood straight, and turned to face the coming bride. Alice was being escorted by Roger down the Ile, and as Yuri watched her come, it put his mind at rest. As Alice came to the alter Roger let go of her hand and passed it to Yuri's and whispered to them both, "it'll be fine." As he stepped down and took his seat. Yuri and Alice both smiled at him then looked at each other. As there eyes met, the whole atmosphere in the church changed. It felt more clam and peaceful.

"We are gathered here today to witness the ceremonial joining of Yuri Hyuga and Alice Elliot." Began the priest. As the day went on there where many tears, but the flood came at the very end. "I do." Said Alice, her eyes almost about to burst into tears. "Do you Yuri Hyuga take Alice Elliot to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the priest. Yuri stared into the guests then into Alice's deep blue eyes and answered, "I do." There was then a huge applause, and the priest finished by saying, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Yuri smiled, he looked at Alice, whose eyes was pouring with tears and said, "I love you." Alice smiled and replied, "I love you too." And there lips met. The room cheered and Roger jumped up and down in happiness, just like everyone else.

As the day ended, everyone headed off home. "Now, I have a long journey back to Wales, so I hope you love birds have a great night!" said Roger to Yuri and Alice. Alice smiled and said, "thank you for today." She said giving him a hug and kiss; making him blush. Yuri laughed and shook Rogers's hand, "take it easy man." Roger smiled and left. Yuri and Alice stood outside and looked the sunset together. Alice in Yuri's arms. "Well Miss Hyuga do you want to go home." Said Yuri picking up Alice. She giggled and said, "Only if my darling husband is willing to carry me home." Yuri chuckled and said, "done and done." As he started to walk down the pathway with Alice still in his arms.

As they came to the door of the 2 floor cottage Yuri kicked the door open and carried Alice upstairs into the bedroom. He sat her gently on the king-sized bed and closed the door behind them; he then sat beside her and grinned. Alice gave a suspicious look, "what are you thinking of doing?" Yuri gave a little chuckle and replied, "Well isn't it obvious?" He then launched at her and began to tiggle her. Alice burst out in laughter and began to squirm. "Yuri!" she said while trying not to laugh anymore. "What?" he replied with a silly grin. As he layed on top of her there eyes met, and shortly after so did there lips. Yuri then shortly after turned off the lights.

At the stroke of midnight, when they where both asleep after what they had just done. Yuri's malice began to glow a deeper red then it already was, a voice trapped inside it, not being able to be heard by Yuri or Alice began to speak. "_**Pathetic Yuri, always the soft type. Always hiding away your true self. Always hiding away your true dark side, waiting to be unleashed. Ever since you fell in love with that weak girl Alice I have been trapped away inside your malice, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Waiting, for when you least expect it. And that my dear friend, is soon; very soon." **_The voice then gave a huge laugh. Shortly after, the malice stopped glowing, and the voice was gone.


	2. Russian Honeymoon

Chapter 2

The next day Yuri woke up with a big stretch. He sat up and looked down at Alice, who was still fast asleep. He jumped out of bed and began to get dressed. As he came out of the bathroom fully dressed Alice woke up with a twinkle in her eye. Yuri smirked and said, "I love it when that happens." He then walked over to Alice's side and kissed her, then sat at her side. "You ready for the honeymoon?" He asked. Alice smiled and got up. She nodded and walked into the bathroom to also get dressed. Yuri, being abit cheeky at the time, seeing as Alice was naked took a quick look at her ass. "_Cute ass b*tch!" _he thought to himself with a grin.

She came back out all dressed and ready. All that needed doing was her hair. She had already brushed and washed it, she just had to tie it up. "Yuri, do you mind helping me with my hair?" She asked. Yuri nodded and walked over and began to help her tie it up. "I don't know why you don't have it down you know. It looks quite nice like that." Alice blushed abit at what he said. "Done." Yuri said letting go. Alice turned around and looked up into Yuri's eyes. "So where are we going?" She asked. Yuri grinned and answered; "Now that's a secret. Let's go" Alice replied, "hang on, aren't we having breakfast first?" Yuri paused for a moment then nodded. "Forgot about that…." They then both laughed.

After they had breakfast, they exited the house and began to walk towards the forest. They held hands. When they came to the train station in Paris, Alice took sat down on a bench, Yuri kept on walking and realised she stopped so he turned around to face her. "Why you stopping?" He asked. Alice looked at him and said, "Well maybe it's because we've just had to walk 2 hours to get here and im exhausted." Yuri looked at her with a smile and said, "Well I'll just carry you then." He then walked over to her and picked her up. Alice went red with embarrassment as he carried her down the stairs into the underground.

When they got on the train they took a pair of seats by the window. Alice sat looking out the window for most of the journey trying to guess where they were going. Yuri sat next to her, watching her gaze out the window waiting for the clue that would give it away. He laughed and said, "Maybe this will help you guess…." He then placed a woolly cap on her head. She then looked back at him with a huge smile on her face and asked, "Its Russia isn't it?" Yuri smiled and answered, "Yep." Alice then gave him a huge hug, "Yes!"

They finally arrived in Russia. Yuri and Alice walked out into the city of Moscow, Alice began to shiver. "As expected, its cold……" Yuri heard what Alice said and rapped his old jacket around her, the one he used to wear when they first met. "Here, wear this, keep it if you like." Alice looked up at him and smiled. They then continued to walk towards the city center. "So where we staying exactly?" Asked Alice. Yuri looked down at her and said, "The Palace, Why?" Alice stayed silent in shock, "the palace?!" Yuri nodded, "yeah, after how we helped them they said that we could stay for the honeymoon." Alice jumped up and down in excitement, "this honeymoon looks exciting!" Yuri laughed and said, "You haven't seen anything yet…."

As they came to the palace steps, some guards where already waiting for them. "This way please." They said opening the door and walking inside. Yuri and Alice followed. As they walked in they where still amazed by the craftsmanship on the ceiling and the architecture in the building itself. As they where escorted to there room, they passed many other guards on night patrol, keeping straight faces as they walked. "Your room." Said the two guards unlocking the door and opening it. Alice and Yuri both walked inside to see there room was well looked after, the covers on the bed as clean as they could be.

"Dinner will be served shortly; you shall be dinning with the emperor, empress, prince and princess this evening." One of the guards said. "The emperor, empress, prince and princess?" Asked Alice. "Cool. Big crowd." Yuri gave with a grin. "They requested it" said the second guard as they closed the door. Alice walked over to the bed and sat on it, "very comfy……" she said. Yuri sat beside her, "indeed it is, now, do you think we should get ready?" Asked Yuri. Alice nodded.

Later on the guards came back and took them to the dining hall. Where they where greeted by Anastasia. "Guys! Nice to see you again. I know we saw each other yesterday but this time I get to me you two as a couple!" She said with a smile. A little boy then came running through. "Sis! They here?" Asked the boy. "Yes they are Alex." Anastasia answered. The boy was Prince Alex, a little 5 year old boy with a rare heart condition which worried his parents. Alice crouched down to look at the boy and said, "You must be Alex, your sister's told me about you." she said with a smile. Alex smiled back and said, "She's said much about you as well Alice." Alice stood back up.

"So where's your parents little guy?" Asked Yuri. "There coming don't you worry!" He answered looking up at Yuri. And he was right, his parents, the emperor and empress of Russia walked through the door. Alice, being the woman she was, curtsied. And Yuri, not being the gentlemen he was, just stood there. "Rise." Said the emperor to Alice. She then stood up. "Nice to see you again, sorry we couldn't attend the wedding, Anastasia told us it was wonderful, and im sure it was." Said the empress. "Nice to see you too." Replied Alice.

They then sat down for dinner and began to eat. It was a quiet evening, nice atmosphere, just quiet. But that all changed when Yuri started to feel uneasy. Alice realised this and whispered to him, "Honey, you ok?" Yuri looked at her and nodded. "Yeah im fine…." He replied, but his hand then began to shake with brutality and his malice began to glow. Alice, now abit worried, grabbed his hand to stop it, a voice then began to speak from the malice, and this time everyone heard. "_**Everyone having a pleasant evening? Good. Because this shall be your last. A heed of warning to you Alice Hyuga. You sealed me away when you met Yuri but when I escape I shall see it personally that you are destroyed, by your own husbands hands!" **_The malice then stopped glowing and the voice was gone, Yuri's hand also stopped shaking. Alice let go and looked into her partners eyes, which where struck with anger. She then looked at her hosts, whose eyes where struck with fear. __


	3. Nightmare Terror

Chapter 3

"Are you sure you're alright Yuri?" Asked Anastasia leaning across the table to look at him. Yuri just stayed silent and nodded. "Guard." Shouted the emperor. Alice looked up, abit frightened that they might be kicked out. "Yes sir?" Asked the guard in a monotone voice. "Tighten up security, especially around are guest's room, I would like to keep them safe." Answered the emperor. "Why us?" Asked Alice abit confused. "You're the emperor, shouldn't you be the one being highly protected, sorry if that's rude of me." The empress laughed, "oh not at all my dear girl, even though we are abit frightened, we want you two to stay safe, especially if its coming after you, not us." "Yeah, you'll be alright!" Said Alex with a smile. Alice smiled back, "thank you."

Later that night, everyone was in bed and fast asleep, well, mostly everyone. Alice was still awake, scared of what tomorrow might bring. She could hear the footsteps of the guards up and down the corridor, the same pattern every time; one…..two…..one…..two. She then rolled onto her other side to face Yuri, who was asleep, breathing quietly. Alice then rolled back onto her back and thought to herself, "_stop worrying Alice, you've been in this situation many times before and im sure Yuri will help you out of it, now get to sleep._" She then closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**She opened her eyes again; she was walking along the forest with Yuri. It was peaceful and bright. They where holding hands and spotting many species of birds. It looked like they where near Zurich, Alice felt calmer near her home town. They walked into the streets and into the local tavern. Alice took in a breath of the Ale like air and sat down with Yuri at the table next to the window. She was served a glass of white wine while Yuri got some traditional Zurich Ale. Alice took a deep breath of relief and thought to herself, "**_**See, not such a bad dream….**_**" She then took a sip of the wine and layed back into Yuri's arms.**

**But not everything went so smoothly later on. It began to rain. Once Alice and Yuri finished there drinks they stepped out into the rain. It pelted down hard so Yuri used his old jacket to cover them from it. They then began to walk down the street. But the more they walked, the more the street got narrower and longer, and the buildings getting greyer, the rain hitting harder. They then came to a dead end. Yuri looked at Alice with a confused look. They then looked around to see if there was anywhere else to walk. They then decided to walk back.**

**As they did, the street got wider again, but still got more grey as miserable. As they came back to where they started people began to run. Not from them, but from something else. Yuri decided to go and investigate, and as usual Alice had no choice but to tag along; she had a bad feeling about this. As they got closer to the place the people where running from, they more they got told, "Run!" Or "Do you have a death wish?!" But Yuri ignored them. Alice did the same, well, tried to. When they finally arrived there was nothing there. Yuri looked around but could find nothing, neither could Alice. But then suddenly a huge hand grabbed Yuri's neck and lifted him off the ground, Yuri struggled to break free. Alice looked up to see a dark, malice like, 8 foot creature, resembling enough to the jackal looking down at her with malice red eyes. It then screamed, "**_**From the light comes the dark!!!**_**" Then suddenly everything stopped.**

Alice quickly woke up with a scream, "YURI!" Yuri jumped up with surprise. A guard came rushing in, "is everything alright?!" Yuri nodded and replied, "Yeah, everything's fine. She just had a bad dream…" The guard nodded and closed the door again. Yuri looked at Alice with a concerned look. "Are you ok?" Alice struggled to get her breath back but then finally replied, "Yeah, just a bad dream…." She then layed down back with Yuri on his chest. Yuri stroked her hair and whispered gently to her, "don't worry, it'll be alright……." Alice nodded then drifted of to sleep with Yuri again.

The next morning Alice woke up before Yuri and went into the bathroom to have a wash. Unlike there's at home, it had a more lush shower, well, that's expected in a palace. Alice stepped in and turned the shower on. The hot water came trickling down her skin, reminding her of the dream she had last night. She shook her head in annoyance at herself. Once she finished she stepped out and rapped herself in her towel. She then stepped out into the bedroom again and walked over to Yuri's bedside, and kissed him on the forehead. "Time to get up honey..." she said with a yawn. Yuri sat up and gave a big stretch. "Morin' so, what you want to do today, they got ice-skating." Alice looked back at him with a smile and replied, "Ice-skating? I've always wanted to do that." Yuri smiled back, "Ice-skating it is then." 


	4. Preachers Crys

Chapter 4

Yuri and Alice exited through the palaces great doors as they once again entered the cold but heartful atmosphere. They walked through the many streets towards the ice rink; Alice had a big smile on her face all the way there. They passed many shops, some clock shops and some clothes. Yuri's eye caught one jacket in the window. "_That would look nice on Alice…_" He thought with a grin. The jacket had silver thread stitched through it, and had fluffy wrists and ankles. It also came with some fluffy mittens. "What you looking at Yuri?" Alice asked. "Oh nothing…." Yuri answered, taking his eyes off the dress and into his partner's eyes; giving a smile. A voice then suddenly called from behind them, "hey it's Yuri! Yuri! How are you?!"

Yuri and Alice turned around to see an oddly dressed man waving at them. Yuri sighed and turned back, "oh no, him again……" Alice also turned back, "who's he?" She asked. Yuri looked at her and answered, "Its Gerard, someone who worked for your uncle making dresses for Cornelia. Annoying man." Alice raised an eyebrow and turned back to face Gerard and began to walk towards him, tugging Yuri behind her. "Hello pretty girl what's your name?" Alice smiled at Gerard's question and replied. "Im Alice Hyuga. Yuri's new wife." Gerard smiled back, especially at her answer. "Oh how adorable! You two look perfect together. Don't worry for not inviting me to your wedding, im not any good at them anyway." He said with a chuckle. "I can't imagine why….." Replied Yuri in a sarcastic tone, Alice kicked him in the shin immediately after. "Ow!"

"Now, why haven't I seen you before?" Gerard asked Alice. "Yuri didn't feel safe with me coming on the adventure with him this time, he didn't want me to get hurt like are last adventure." She answered. "Well, I didn't mind you coming if you absolutely had a reason to, its just I didn't want you getting another curse, the first one scared me enough." Said Yuri, gripping Alice tight in his arms. "Yuri, I didn't know you where such a lady's man." Gerard said with a smile. "You didn't get to know much about me. Now one second, I'll be right back…" Replied Yuri walking off.

"I wonder where he's off to…." Alice asked herself. "I think he's going to get you something." Said Gerard, realising what Yuri was getting. Later on Yuri came walking back with a bag. He then passed it to Alice. "I couldn't resist getting you it." He said with a cheeky grin. Alice opened the bag and pulled out the jacket that was in the window before. She gave a big grin and a kiss to Yuri and put it on. "It's perfect! Thanks Yuri!" she said with thanks. "Anything for my darling wife." Yuri replied. "Right, I'll let you two lovers go now." Said Gerard, walking away. Yuri then walked back in the direction he and Alice where heading. Alice followed shortly after.

Alice and Yuri finally came to the rink. They paid, got the skates on and went into the rink. Alice, it being her first time, skated along the side, Yuri taking some of her weight. "Don't worry; it takes a few minutes to get the hang of it." He said. Alice smiled at him in trust, then let go of the side and skated into the middle with Yuri. He held her hands tight, not too tight, just tight enough to keep her supported. "Don't worry, if you fall, I'll catch you." He said in reassurance to Alice. Alice once again smiled at him and held him around the waist; basically hugging him. Yuri rapped his arms around her and began to help her skate around.

On the way back to the palace, Yuri and Alice passed an old, church-like building. There was a preacher outside. Yuri just ignored him, but Alice listened. "All your fates are sealed by the hand of god!" The preacher screamed. "Humph, I killed him…." Yuri muttered under his breath. The old preacher noticed Alice, he then pointing his finger at her, startling her. "Yours especially my dear, your life was supposed to end but your soul mate shifted fate and saved you. But because of this you still have to die!" The preacher screamed at her. Alice backed away in fear; she started to feel like she was being picked on by a bully in the playground. "Oi! Old man! Leave her alone!"

Yuri walked to Alice's side and faced the old man. "Don't talk to my wife like that you old hasbin!" The old man ignored what Yuri just said and said back, "and you my lad, shall be the cause of your lovers horrible death! You might not be in control of yourself at the time, but you will be able to feel your hand ripping out her heart, and the red blood trickling down your arm!" The man screamed. Yuri clenched his fists in anger and walked up to the old man, ready to strike. But the guards stopped him and chucked him back. The preacher gave a psychotic laugh and screamed into Yuri's face, "Murderer!!!!!"


	5. Good Things Don't Stop The Worry

Chapter 5

**Three Weeks Later**

Alice and Yuri returned home from a not so Great Russian Honeymoon. Alice did find it very heart warming in a sense because of Yuri's gifts and care, but she felt uneasy from what the preacher said. Yuri was still angry about it; being told that he would kill his own lover wasn't the nicest thing to be told on your honeymoon with her. He opened the door to there cottage and let Alice step in. She went and sat down in the living room for a breather after walking 2 hours straight again. Yuri went into the kitchen and began making some warm drinks; the journey back was a very cold one.

Yuri took the drinks into the living room and passed one to Alice. "Thank you…" Alice said in an uneasy voice, taking the cup from Yuri's hand. Yuri put his on the table and he went to light the fireplace. He then sat beside Alice and placed his hand on her lap. "Don't tell me your still worrying about what the preacher said are you? I will never let anyone or anything hurt you, and I shall never hurt you, and you know that." He said with a stern but reassuring voice. Alice gripped his hand and looked up at him. He looked down into her eyes which were still uneasy. He then lowered his head to hers, kissed her on the forehead and said into her ear, "I promise….."

The next day Yuri woke up with the usual big stretch but he looked down to see Alice wasn't there. He looked at the clock on the wall of the bedroom with it reading 11:00 o'clock. Yuri realised that Alice might have already got up and gone to do her daily activities. He jumped out of bed and got dressed then went downstairs to get some breakfast. He exited the door once he had eaten to go and see where Alice was. He walked towards the church, seeing if she was there. She was. She was inside having a daily prayer. Yuri smiled and walked up to her. "Morning sweet heart, what's the daily prayer for today?" Alice turned around with a more confident smile then yesterday, and she gave Yuri a big hug.

"Never mind that, I've got some wonderful news…" She said looking up to her husbands face. He gave a look of wonder and replied, "Oh really? What's that then?" Alice took a deep breath and looked into her lovers deep red eyes and answered, "Im pregnant…" Yuri then went stiff and silent. Alice's grip on the hug began to loosen as she began to believe that he wasn't very comfortable with this. But he pulled her back into a hug of happiness. "Yes! Im going to be a dad!" He shouted at the top of his voice. "Yuri! Shhh!" Alice silenced him with a giggle. Yuri smiled even wider as he lifted Alice up into the air, "Why? I feel like im on top of the world with you!" he answered with the happiest tone.

"We always have been…." Alice said as Yuri lowered her back to the ground. "Well, if that is so then no wonder a wake up with a big smile and passion for you every day." He answered her. "So, what would you call it?" She asked him as they exited the church. "You can name, im happy with whatever, as long as im a parent." He replied confidently as he gripped Alice's hand. "Let's just hope you don't have to be a single parent….." Alice said with a heavy sigh. Yuri at this moment stopped her and swung her infront of him. "Never and I repeat NEVER say that again. I will say it again and again so here it is; NOTHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO YOU." He said with a stern voice. Alice paused for a minute then nodded. Yuri then picked Alice up into his arms and carried her down to the bottom of the path and let her down again.

"Yuri…" "Hmm?" "Who do you think the voice is inside your malice?" Alice asked abit curiously with a hint of worry. Yuri sighed and replied, "Alice, how long is this going to last?" "Just answer my question…" Alice said with a tone of annoyance. "It's just a seed of hate, a ball of dark that basically has a personal grudge against you, but it isn't strong enough to overwhelm me." He answered. "Ok, it's just in that nightmare back at are honeymoon there was a malice like creature that screamed, '**From the light comes the dark**', what do you think that means?" Alice asked with another tone of worry. Yuri shook his head, "to be quite honest, I don't know right now…"

"Do you think Roger or Zhuzhen would know?" Alice asked again with another question. "Maybe, but I don't think we should bother them right now, lets only ask when it's really serious." Yuri answered. Alice nodded once again with an uncomfortable look. Yuri realised this and just ignored it; he was starting to get sick of her worrying. "Im sorry Yuri, I really don't feel worried, it's just as usual my heart is racing with worry, and my brain can't convince it that it is safe." Yuri looked down at her with a face of understanding. "I understand, but it'll end soon enough, I promise."


	6. It All Begins

Chapter 6

The next day was Sunday. Time to go to church. Yuri didn't really like going to church, he didn't like believing in god. Ever since his mother died, he thought god was tormenting his life, almost punishing him for no reason. He only ever thanked god the day that Alice and him showed there love. But he still hated 'bible bashers' and there constant preaching about god. But he knew that Alice wasn't one, she had strong beliefs, but she's not over obsessed. The church didn't really want to accept Yuri either. Even though he had saved the village many times they still saw him as a demon that was a mere pawn in god's game. But the thing that Yuri finds funny is that he has slain god, so he is now technically god, so they are the pawns in his game.

As they entered the church they were greeted by the priest like every Sunday. The priest still giving Yuri another stern looks every time. Yuri just ignored it and sat down with Alice. As the priest (father in the religious term) began Yuri already shut his mind off and concentrated on other things; like Alice for example. Almost every Sunday before they got married but still went to church together he used to admire Alice's beauty rather then listen to the fathers talks. But this time he was concentrated on thinking of her safety. "_I am not worried about that voice, but what if something is actually coming after her? Will I be able to stop it, will it actually make me kill her? Because it won't be able to make me, ever._"

With that out of the way, Yuri had not that many worries to think about. He looked to his side to see Alice looking forward with her cute blue eyes which he adored so much. He grabbed her hand gently so she wouldn't be distracted. He stroked her thin gloved fingers with his thumb. She then finally looked at him in the corner of her eye with a little grin so it wasn't too noticeable to the others around them. "Miss Hyuga, would you like to come up and read today's reading?" The father asked Alice. "Yes." She answered confidently as she stood and walked up. Now this was the part where Yuri listened, just to hear his wife's soft, angel like voice.

But during Alice's reading he started to feel sick and unstable. He placed his hand onto his head as it began to hurt. He began to breathe heavily but tried to stay as silent as he could. Alice saw Yuri in this state and began to find it hard to ignore it. Yuri closed his eyes and tried to think away the pain, but all he could hear in his head where very frightening non-English words that got louder every time that made his heart race faster and his malice to start to glow. "_**Aimen Sekmet Air En Seten! Aimen Sekmet Air En Seten! AIMEN SEKMET AIR EN SETEN!!!**_" Then suddenly a sharp pain shot through Yuri, making him scream and fall to the ground in pain. Alice immediately stopped reading as she heard him scream and the others gasp.

"Yuri!" She shouted running up to him to help him up. The malice began to glow even brighter and every time it did Yuri hissed, trying to hold back the pain. Then, once again, the voice from the malice spoke. "**This is it! The time has come! You thought that I couldn't take you over didn't you Yuri, pathetic. You've always underestimated everything and now you shall regret it. Time to say one last peaceful thing to your beloved wife before I take over.**" The voice screamed from the malice with an evil laugh. Yuri looked up at his wife who was shaking with fear and brung himself to say, "Alice, im sorry, but it seems I'll have to break the promise I made. But don't worry, I'll always be with you, and I shall fight as hard as I can against this darkness, like I did last time…" He then stood up with his last strength and gave her a kiss, and before Alice could speak the voice came back.

"**Awwww how sweet. Now Alice, I shall give you a five second head start before I take over, starting now. One!**" Alice stepped back from Yuri as he fell back to the ground. "Run Alice!" Yuri shouted at her. "**Two!**" The voice shouted. Alice quickly nodded, and kissing her husband for one last time, began to run. "**Three!**" The voice shouted once again. Yuri stood back up and clenched his malice. "**Four!**" At this count the people began to run. "**Five!**" And finally at this count Yuri was surrounded by a flame, then suddenly a huge explosion went off and the transformation was complete.

Yuri's body was no longer under his control, and it had changed. His skin was now very grey coloured and his eyes where very blood shot, but instead of the usual red blood streaks, they were black. Yuri, or what was controlling Yuri, ran with great speed towards the door, stopping the last few from escaping. As he (or it) spoke its voice was more deep and dark then Yuri's. "**Ah ah ah, where do you think your off to?**" it said with an evil grin. The father stood forward and held his cross at Yuri. "In the name of god I demand you stand aside! For god shall punish you otherwise!" Yuri just laughed at this demand and grabbed the father's skull, crushing it in one grip. "**I've heard enough preaching from your mouth you pathetic mortal!**" Yuri screamed as it let go of the crushed skull.

As the body crashed to the floor the blood went everywhere. Yuri dipped his hand in the blood and gave a blood thirsty look in his eye. He then shook the blood off his hand and said, "**Anyone else want to stand forward in the name of god?**" Everyone shook there head at the question. Yuri gave another grin and replied, "**I thought not…**"

Alice was far from the village by now. She was halfway into the forest. She collapsed due to exhaustion shortly after. She layed there for awhile, crying about her husband that has been sealed away in the darkness once more, and this time she might not be able to help him. She then finally stood back up, wiped the tears from her face and began to go through the forest, this time walking. "_I should go to Roger; he might be a good place to start._" She thought to herself looking back one last time before leaving the forest completely, she then set off for the port of Le Harve to catch a boat to England, then a train to Wales.

Yuri (the real Yuri) opened his eyes to find himself in the graveyard. He sat up and looked around, and saw a new door. He stood up and walked over to it. It read on the door 'The Door to Bad Memories'. Yuri scratched his head for abit then decided to open it. Inside was the four things that made his skin crawl, the masks. "Oh ho ho, look who's turned up!" said the grail mask with the same tone like last time. It spun around as always. "You four! You're behind this aren't you?!" Yuri screamed at them. "Now now, don't judge so quickly." The gold mask said with a chuckle and another spin. "Well it's quite obvious! What is it with you four?! Your demented freaks!" Yuri screamed at them again. "Well, like it or not, where your company till you get, out that is IF you get out." The sword mask said with a spin. 


	7. Voyage Story

Chapter 7

Alice came to the port of Le Harve after a real depressing journey. She couldn't believe what had happened; even though she saw it coming. She came to the docks and came to a smartly dressed man who was overseeing men who where loading cargo onto a ship. "Excuse me, is this boat going to England?" Alice asked the man politely. He turned around to face her and gave a friendly smile. "Yes my dear lady, im Captain Drake Gilbert and I am happy to assist. You want to come with us?" "Yes please. Im Alice Hyuga. How much does it cost?" Captain Drake again when she gave her name. "No charge if you're Yuri's wife." He answered. "You know my husband?" Alice stepped forward with surprise. "Yep, helped me get my cargo to Africa safely." He nodded. "So that's where he went last year. How did you know Im his wife?" He grinned at her question. "Two reasons. One, your wearing a wedding ring. Two, he told me about you."

"He did?" Alice asked in surprise again. "Yep, you obviously meant a lot to him. He showed me a picture of you and him when you where meeting your mother in Zurich." "I see. How did he end up helping you?" Drake paused for a second then replied, "If I remember rightly he was trying to earn some money to buy you that ring. He was so determined to get you it that he would do any job to get the money. So he saw I needed help and accepted the job." Alice gave a smile at his answer. "So where is Yuri these days?" Drake asked looking back at the ship making sure that his men where still at work. "He's back at Domremy, the village we live in." "Doing what may I ask?" Drake questioned again. Alice looked down in doubt and answered, "I don't quite know…"

Drake an eyebrow at her answer and reaction, but didn't think it was best to intervene anymore. "So, do you want to come aboard?" Alice nodded and followed Drake onboard. The ship was called 'Fierce Sage'. It was in need of repair, but Drake thought what was best about the ship was its state. Of course he would eventually repair it but he would usually leave it to the last second. "Im guessing he suffered from sea sickness while he was with you?" Alice asked, trying to keep the conversation going so she could take her mind off what might be happening back at Domremy. "Oh yes terribly. But that didn't stop him from working." Drake answered opening a steel door and stepping in, Alice followed. He took her down below the deck and through a maze of tightly spaced corridors to a door with the numbers '318' on it. "This is your cabin for the voyage." Drake looked back at Alice and placed his hand on the door.

Alice nodded in thanks and opened the door into the cabin. It was small, with only a bed and a side table which were both bolted to the deck; but it would do. "Do you want me to leave you or do you want to come back on to top deck?" Drake asked poking his head into the cabin. "I'll come back up; we can talk more up there." Alice turned around to face Drake. He nodded and stood out of the way so she could exit. They both walked back to the deck. Drake took a big stretch as he looked to the sky and watched the seagulls circle over the boat. "Right! Let's go boys! England's waiting!" Drake shouted at the top of his voice to the many crew members onboard. The ship began to move and Le Harve was starting to pull away from them. As Alice watched the boat pull away from the harbour, she could feel the long journey that was ahead of her.

Drake walked over to her and asked, "Want to hear the story of how I got stuck with your husband to pass the time?" Alice looked at him and smiled, followed shortly after by a nod. Drake smiled. "Well, last year during mid spring me and my men were loading cargo onto good old sage here when we remembered are last trading accident. We were robbed by modern day pirates. The crew started getting all fussy over it and thought it was too dangerous to do the trade we where told to do…"

"_This is madness! After the last incident how do you think we can get to Africa without getting robbed again?!" Screamed one of the crew members. "Now now, I know are last trade didn't go to plan but I assure you that it was a one time thing and it won't happen again." Drake said trying to reassuring his crew mates. "And how do you know?!" Screamed another stressed member. Drake sighed heavily and looking around at his colleges and answered, "Just go the bed; we'll talk about this tomorrow…" The crew members groaned and mumbled as they dragged themselves to there cabins. Drake drew another heavy sigh and walked back onto the docks. "This is just great, if I don't think up a good reason to keep them in order soon then the cargo that were trading with Africa will have to be withdrawn; and that won't make my boss happy…" He consulted himself as he looked up at the sky._

"_Need help sir?" A voice came from behind Drake. Drake turned around to see a tall dark figure with sharp red eyes. "Names Yuri Hyuga and I need to earn some money." Yuri stepped forward showing his face in the light. "Im Captain Drake Gilbert of the Fierce Sage, how do you think you can help me?" Drake asked with confusion. Yuri grinned and answered, "You ever heard of Harmonixers?" Drake took a step back in protection. "What are you trying to say?" "Im saying that im a Harmonixer and that im willing to protect your cargo on your voyage to Africa, at a worthy price of course." Drake stepped forward in even more confusion and asked, "Whatever a Harmonixer is I don't know but how do you think you'll be able to go up against people with guns?" Yuri laughed. "You'll see, now, how about it? I got a job?" Drake paused for a minute in thought then looked at Yuri and nodded. "How much do you want to be paid?" "Hundred and Fifty Euros would be nice…" Drake paused again at his answer with a face of shock. "Hundred and Fifty?! You must be joking!" Yuri shook his head. Drake had the idea to tell Yuri to forget it but he remembered that his crew weren't happy with the way the last trade went. Drake sighed "Hundred and Fifty Euros it is then…" Yuri grinned and walked onto the ship, Drake followed. _

"So that's how I got stuck with him. In the end we didn't get raided by pirates but I still paid him the hundred and fifty after finding out what he was using it for." Alice nodded and looked down at her engagement ring. "He paid that much just so he could get me this?" She said to herself. "Crazy isn't it. But as you know, he cares a lot about you. Anyway, do you know what a Harmonixer is?" Alice nodded and answered, "Yes, but I'll tell you some other time…" Drake nodded and began to walk away. "Feel free to look around the ship, which will help pass the time as well."

Yuri on the other hand was still stuck in the graveyard. "What do you mean IF I get out?" He asked in frustration at the masks. "Simple, your beloved must beat the darkness that is controlling you to free you." Yuri laughed at the answer. "No problem, if I know Alice she'll be able to free me in no time!" The grail mask twirled and replied, "But it isn't as easy as that. She has a time limit." At that moment a dark spot appeared beneath Yuri and black ooze grabbed him by the ankles. He tried pulling away but he couldn't. "Hey what is this?!" Yuri demanded an answer. "She has a year, every month you shall sink six inches into the darkness." The sword Gold mask answered with another twirl. "Oh this is just perfect! How could this get any worse?" Yuri shouted at himself.

Back at Domremy the darkness that was controlling Yuri made its way out of the village. It had a grin on its face as it walked past the scared villagers. It came to the bridge laughed, then continued walking. "_**Wherever you are going Alice Hyuga I shall follow. As after all you have done to me I shall make sure that I shall kill you with the most horrible effect!**_" It shouted with an evil laugh. Now in control of Yuri's body it felt unbeatable; not even Alice's greatest magic could destroy it. She would have to beat her husband with her own two hands.__


	8. Kain

Chapter 8

As the voyage wearied on Alice continued to think about Yuri and there past memories. The memory she kept remembering was when Yuri purposed to her. It was Valentines Day and Yuri had taken Alice to Zurich as one of the many gifts for her. He took her up to the tree to watch the sunset.

"_Come on Alice, were almost there." Yuri shouted behind him as he walked up the slope towards the tree. Alice was trailing behind with a puffy breath. Yuri came to the top and placed his old jacket down as a place for them to sit. He then turned around to see Alice was coming slowly. He laughed and went down to her, picked her up and carried her up the rest of the way. He then sat her on the jacket. Alice smiled and kicked her shoes off. "Oh that's so much better…" Alice murmured as she wriggled her toes. Yuri smiled and sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her. Alice slid deeper into Yuri, getting comfortable. She wrapped her legs around his rested her head on his shoulder._

_They watched the sunset for sometime in silence. Taking the moment in as they were finally alone. During the whole of there journey they weren't able to have some true quality time together. And now there journey was over they could finally sped some time together. Yuri looked across at Alice and she looked to him and smiled. He smiled back and broke the silence. "Hey Alice…" "Hmmm?" "I was just thinking, over the past 2 years we've done a lot together. Some hardships have come out of it yeah but we sticked together anyways." He consulted his thoughts. "That's right, we have been through a lot, and we have never left are sides throughout. Even if were not there in body." Yuri nodded at her light hearted reply. _

_Alice smiled and rested her head on his shoulder again closing her eyes. Yuri looked across at her again and then reached his free hand into his back pocket. He slipped it back out again in a fist. "Alice…" "Yes Yuri?" Alice answered still with her eyes closed. "I just had another thought. If we've been through this much we should stick together. You know I love you and I always want to stick by your side." Yuri then took one of Alice's hands and placed something in it. Alice opened her eyes in interest and first looked at Yuri who had a smile on his face. She then looked down at her hand to see a little leather box had been placed in it. She took a deep breath and opened the box, and inside was a ring._

_It was a small ring that was sized to fit Alice's thin finger. It had three green diamonds on it, all in a row. The center being the biggest. The ring itself was proper shining silver. Alice was speechless at the beginning. She couldn't believe it was happening to her, she had always dreamed of getting married but she never thought she actually would. "Yuri…" "Alice, will you marry me?" Alice took another deep breath and looked at Yuri, whose smile had, became abit uneasy. Alice placed the ring onto her lap then rapped her hands around Yuri's neck then came forward and gave him a very passionate kiss. "Yes Yuri. I will." Yuri's smile then grew even wider when she answered. He then kissed her again. Alice slid the ring onto her finger then rolled on top of Yuri, kissing him even more._

_When they left and went back into town and told Alice's mother the great news she was more excited then ever. "Oh my little girls getting married!" She would scream with occasionally a kiss of joy for both of them. She immediately took out her old wedding dress and tried to see if it would fit on Alice, which it did. Sadly the local church was fully booked on weddings but Alice's Uncle Geppeto knew the small village of Domremy had a church that was free. So Yuri and Alice decided to get married there. They even came to like the village, so that's why they also decided to live there. It was a very peaceful place, even during the war, so Alice and Yuri saw it fit perfect with them._

Alice shed a tear as the memory ended. She truly loved Yuri so much that even though she had a reason to leave him to save him her heart ached with heavy emotion. This happened to them every time. Just as there about to settle down and try to get a life something has to stop them. This frustrated Alice and as she began to clench her fists she began to cry even more and then she couldn't hold back anymore of the pain and let out a whine of sadness. This attracted the attention of everyone onboard. The crew gave her raised eyebrows and some even chuckled. Drake realised when he looked around after hearing Alice's heart-breaking whine. "Ok everyone! Don't get distracted! Im on the case." Drake shouted to the members as he walked over to Alice. He sat beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder in comfort. "Hey are you ok? What's the matter?" Drake pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to Alice. She gently blew her nose and looked at Drake after wiping away the tears so she could see.

"You know when you asked what a Harmonixer is…" Drake nodded. "A Harmonixer is a certain individual who can merge with the souls of demons that they have defeated. And one of them certain individuals is my Yuri." Alice answered straining on my. Drake was silent for a minute then finally spoke. "I see so is this why you're crying?" Alice shook her head. "Not quite. You see only just recently during are honeymoon Yuri started acting weird. His pendent that he wears around his neck which contains the malice to wield the monsters began to speak in a devilish voice. Now that might make you think im crazy but it's true." Drake chuckled when she finished the sentence. "No not at all Alice. Even though it is confusing I trust you are telling the truth. Now please continue." He reassured her. Alice gave a small smile and continued. "Well. As we got back from are honeymoon I started to worry about it. Yuri comforted me and reassured me that nothing was going to happen to me." "Sounds like him." Drake quickly butted in. Alice gave another small smile. "Yes. Anyway about two days ago when we went to church Yuri didn't feel so good. He told me not to worry about him and go on to read the section of the bible of that day as I was asked to. As I was reading he began to breathe deeply and his pendent began to glow. It then gave him a sharp pain and he screamed out. I ran over to help him and that devilish voice came back. Yuri looked at me with eyes of pain and told me to run as fast I could out of there. At first I didn't want to go but I knew I had to." Alice struggled to finish the sentence.

Drake patted her and nodded. "Ok. Are you going to England for protection or…" "Im going to meet Roger Bacon." Alice ended Drakes sentence. "Really? I thought he was from the 13th century!" Alice chuckled to cheer herself up. "He is. He just got himself into an experiment that made him part-immortal that's all. He lost half his memory in the process though…" Drake chuckled as well at Alice's answer. "You believe me?" Alice asked in surprise. "After hearing what you've said it seems anything is possible in this world!" They both laughed together. "Don't worry; we should be there by tomorrow." Drake informed Alice. She smiled at him and gave him a hug of thanks then walked to the iron door that led to below deck and walked down. Drake looked back as she left and smiled. He then stood up and got back to what he was doing while murmuring to himself "unbelievable…"

Alice came to her cabin '318' and stood in. She closed the door behind herself and walked over to the bolted down bed and sat down. She placed her hand on her belly where her child was growing and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath then thought to herself; even though she was addressing someone else, "_Don't worry either. Your daddy's gonna be OK._" She then opened her eyes again and sighed. "You bet he'll be ok the way you're going sweetheart!" Alice swiftly turned around in shock as she heard a voice from behind her. Standing there was a teenager, about 14-ish, with dark brown hair and as tall as Alice. He had red eyes like Yuri's and was wearing some sort of chainmail armour with a glove that had sharp tips on his right hand. Attached to his belt was a scimitar blade inside a scabbard. "Who are you?" Alice asked pulling out her leather bible as a weapon. The boy laughed and walked more into the room. Alice took a step back.

"Who are you?!" Alice asked again, this time more aggressively. The boy chuckled again and stopped. "Im your lover's conscience believe it or not. And im here to help you." Alice raised an eyebrow. "Yuri's conscience?" The boy nodded. "Yep. Im the one who gives him his attitude the way he thinks about things and I was also the one who advised him to admit he loved you." The boy grinned. Alice shook her head in disbelief but felt like she had no choice but to believe him. "Ok. But how are you going to be able to help me?" She asked, still having her bible at hand. The boy stepped forward closer to her and answered. "As we speak Yuri is in serious trouble. Every month he sinks a further six inches into the darkness. And the only way to save him is to beat the darkness that is controlling him." Alice lowered her head in grief. "Easy. I'll just keep packing him with Advent." The boy shook his head at her sad reply.

"Sorry, it's not as easy as that. No magic can destroy this darkness. You must beat it with your own two hands." Alice raised her head in shock and then looked down again at her hands. "Once you've beaten the darkness enough it will have no choice but to release Yuri. But that does only halve the job." Alice looked slowly up. "What's the other part?" She asked with abit of an angry tone. "If you want to stop the darkness from coming back you must destroy it completely. Without Yuri's body as its shield it will be much weaker defence wise, but because it has a power that extends Yuri's it will have a more powerful attack force." Alice at that answer fell onto the bed and began to cry. "Hey, don't you dare start sobbing with me around." The boy said walking over to Alice's side. Alice ignored him and continued to cry, she then brung herself to ask, "What's your name?" The boy shrugged and replied, "Call me anything. I don't have a proper name." Alice looked up to him then thought for awhile. "How does Kain sound?" The boy nodded with a smile. "Kain it is then." 


	9. Silent Speech

Chapter 9

"So Kain, if Yuri's soul is trapped, how did you get out?" Alice asked as she sat up and wiped away the tears. Kain sat beside her and stretched. "During the transfer of power between Yuri's will and the darkness, his soul and heart opened up a portal to the physical world as a ditch attempt to save his soul. But his soul couldn't make it, so I took his place by his request." "He requested you go out?" Kain nodded as he looked at her. "Yes. I was the only one able to get through at that point. I thought that I should come to you and clear some things up about Yuri, and also aid you." Alice looked at Kain with more curiosity when he finished his sentence. Having someone know so much on Yuri's current state would help her and even Roger get this mess cleared up quickly.

"After Yuri's mother died all his emotions sank into the darkness. All that stayed was Anger and Sadness. I sat there watching his life go to waste as he cried most of it away while he was young and journeyed most of it away as he got older. Every time he met a pretty girl I would go to his emotion of Love and tried to convince it to come out and show that his soul was still lit but it would just shove me away and cry in the corner of his soul; dying. But when you came along I waiting until he got to know you more, then I tried. And to my astonishment his Love took a glimpse of you and stopped crying." Kain stopped and took a breath before continuing. He also waited for Alice to say something. But she stayed silent.

"He became to love you more and more and all his emotions began to come back and get back to there usual activities in Yuri's soul. But of course when Yuri tried to fuse with the Seraphic Radiance his soul and his emotions where lost again. Most of his emotions curled away once again but this time Love stood by me and helped me battle against the power of the Seraphic Radiance inside his soul. If it wasn't for you Yuri would have been lost for ever and are efforts would be useless. Once he came back everything obviously came back into order once again and eventually Yuri's soul itself could see how important you where and are to him. But obviously when we realized that you had given your soul in the place of Yuri's we had to do something. After getting him to realize he saved you and his soul was then finally put back into order and stayed that way until the recent events."

Kain finished and looked at Alice who was holding her cross close to her and whispering a prayer. Kain stretched again and stood up. "Now I think I've talked for long enough, you should get some rest." Alice opened her eyes and nodded. Kain walked to the bolted down chair in the corner of the room and sat on it. Alice layed back onto the bed and drifted off to sleep. Kain waited until she was fully asleep and walked over to her side and looked at her with a straight but concerned face. "Don't worry, we'll get him back." He then went back to the chair and sat down. He placed one of his hands into his chainmail and pulled out a photograph. It showed him and a 4-year old boy laughing. Kain smiled and turned the photograph over and read the Japanese text on the back. _**1894: Yuri & Kain. **_"I promised your dad that I would look after you and I've kept that promise, even though I died." He said to himself as he tucked the photo back into his chainmail.

The next morning Alice woke up to find she was alone in the room. She stood up and pulled out a brush from her pocket and brushed her hair, she then went up to top deck. Kain was leaning against the rails. Alice walked over to him and before she spoke she looked out and saw that they had arrived. "Morning Kain." Kain didn't look at her and he just nodded. She looked around to see that nobody had noticed him, not even Drake. She tapped him on the back; he finally turned around to face her. "Sorry to sound stupid, but why haven't you been noticed?" "Im just a spirit and only you can see me because you've been in Yuri's mental realm; the graveyard." He answered. She nodded and before she could say anymore Drake came over. "Morin' Alice! Who you looking at?" He asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

Alice hesitated for a brief moment then turned around to face Drake. "Morning Drake. I was just staring out at the coming land." He smiled as she replied and walked to the railings and lent over them. Even though he couldn't see him, he was in fact right up close to Kain. "Yep, where here; good old England. You should be able to catch a train to Wales and get to Roger in no time." He turned around to face her again. She nodded. "Thank you so much Drake, you've been very helpful." Drake chuckled. "Oh it was nothing, if you ever need anymore water transport don't hesitate to grab me." Alice smiled and nodded once again. Once they came to port Alice said goodbye to Drake and set off into the Port of Southampton. Kain walked beside her staying silent. Alice found it hard to talk to him. Not because she couldn't believe him, it was just that she was still very uncomfortable with being in contact with a spirit that was a big part of Yuri.

They came to Southampton Train station and bought tickets to go to Wales. The train would arrive at the station in half an hour and the journey would take 4 hours max. Alice stood waiting at the platform and Kain was standing on the rail tracks to see if he could see the train coming. "Why are you doing that?" Alice whispered. Kain ignored her and just kept on looking. Alice walked closer to the ledge. "Answer me, why are you doing that?" Kain continued to ignore her. Alice clenched her fists in anger. "Damn it answer me!" she shouted, catching the attention of some of the people on the platform. "Don't talk to me while where out in public, it makes you look insane. We should only talk when where alone." He finally said to her. Alice grew more angry and walked back to where she was standing, muttering under her breath. After only 3 day's of being away from Yuri her whole reaction to things changed. As mentioned before she was stressed that there lives were always altered in a bad way when it came to them having a peaceful time. She tried holding back her tears of anger but it was obvious that she wanted to cry. "Its here." Kain shouted to her as he jumped back onto the platform and walked over to her. Following what Kain had said to her, she didn't reply.

As the doors opened Kain and Alice stepped onboard. They took the seats at the very back and waited for the train to leave. Alice sighed and looked out of the window in boredom but mainly sadness and realized that she truly did have a journey ahead of her. "Look, if it makes you feel any better I can read your thoughts, so you can talk to me that way." Kain said noticing the look in Alice's eyes. Alice, at first shocked that he could do this finally answered, but this time thorough thought. "_You can read my mind?" _Kain nodded. "_This is unbelievable. But I suppose after all I've been through that's a stupid thing to say." _Kain chuckled once she finished. _"This isn't funny!" _Alice thought in anger. Kain looked at her and saw the anger in her eyes. "Yuri always thought that you where cute when you where angry." He said with another chuckle.

**[Authors Note: Yippee fist Authors Note! First off I would like to say Reviews Please! Im getting so many hits and no reviews, what's up with that? I don't mind if there bad, because I know that my grammar is sometimes messed up, but I just want to know this isn'****t being ignored. Secondly, surprise! Now I know the twist with Kain and Yuri isn't much but it gets more interesting later on. Finally I would like to also say that If anyone wants to use Kain or make a spin off of this once its finished they can do so, with mentioning Kain was thought up by me of course (sorry if that annoys you). Hope your enjoying the story so far!] **


	10. Things SEEM To Be Looking Up

Chapter 10

**[Authors Note: Quick one before this chapter begins! I have revised all the chapters and have corrected all the spelling errors and added in some little changes. Including the Emperor and the Empress's proper names! Enjoy this chapter!]**

After a very long train ride Alice and Kain arrived in Wales. They came to the very tall science-fiction like house of Roger Bacon, the very wise and probably the greatest magician to ever live. "Remember, talk to me in thought. And don't look at me either." Alice sighed and nodded and Kain's instruction. She walked up to the automatic metallic door and knocked. The sound of the knocking seemed to vibrate on the door and even through the house. No voice replied but instead came a huge crash followed by a loud groan. "What the hell?" Kain muttered as he raised an eyebrow. Alice also raised an eyebrow, and instead of knocking again opened the door by pressing the button. Alice and Kain stepped in to see smashed bottles on the floor, paper flying everywhere and some fallen down shelves. A figure finally emerged from the clutter, it was Roger.

"Roger are you alright?!" Alice ran over to the small creature who was dazed. Kain chuckled as he stepped in. _"Shut it Kain!" _Alice thought knowing Kain would hear. Alice kneeled down to Rogers level and grabbed a tissue from the side table and cleared the black powder of Rogers face. Roger shook his head and groaned. He then looked at Alice. "Im fine dear, but are you fine? Why are you here?" He asked as Alice stood back up. "Well, no…" She answered as she cleared some of the mess up around herself and Roger. She came to explain why she was there. The honeymoon, the pregnancy, the events of Domremy and that she couldn't destroy the darkness with magic. "I see. I should have seen this coming." Roger placing his chin between his thumb and first finger.

"So, do you know anything that could help?" Alice asked in hope that he would. Kain sat beside Alice silent, just following along. "There is one thing…" He stood up and walked over to the only book shelf that still stood after the accident. He pulled out one book from the bottom shelf. He blew the dust of the book and began to flick through the pages. "Always keep the important books on the bottom shelf…" he muttered with a little smile. "Ah here we go!" He said coming to the page he had been looking for. He passed the book to Alice. "Page 215." Alice nodded and looked at the page Roger pointed at. The page showed a Japanese styled picture. It showed three women bowing at an altar that on it stood a Katana with light beams shining off. There was Japanese text at the bottom. Luckily Yuri had taught Alice how to speak, read and write Japanese. The text read _**'Three of the Many Servants of Susano-O bowing Before the Blade of Katsuragi'**_.

"Yuri told me about this! He said that by legend that the servants were sent to collect the blade. But only a person with a soul of pure light can touch the blade of Katsuragi." Roger nodded at Alice's information. "Correct. Susano-0 planned to destroy the blade after he found it as a threat. But he could not find a person with a soul of pure light. Realising his intentions, Kouenki took the blade and hid it somewhere which is still unknown to this date. Except to a certain few." Roger consulted Alice more. "Wait, isn't there a place called Katsuragi? Mountain of Katsuragi?" Roger nodded at Alice's question. "Yes, close to where Yuri was born."

"The Forest of Wind…" Kain muttered. _"The Forest of Wind? Isn't that near Inugami Village?" _Alice questioned Kain through thought. He nodded. "Hey Roger, isn't that also the Forest of Wind?" Roger nodded. "That's also Inugami Village." He added. "Doesn't Yuri's Aunt Saki live there?" Roger nodded again. "She should know something about the blade, seeing as she posses the soul of Kouenki." Alice smiled and stood up. Kain also stood. "Thank you Roger, we should be able to catch a ship there." "We? You want me to come with you?" Alice soon realised that she had said we as she was referring to herself and Kain, but Roger couldn't see Kain. She at first hesitated but came to say something. "Yes! Yes Roger if you don't mind." Alice stood nodded. Roger raised an eyebrow. "Ok. Anyway, we don't need a plane, we have the Bacon Jet." Alice smiled. "We could set off now and be there by nightfall, shall we go?" Alice nodded. Roger smiled and then stood on the lift, so did Alice and Kain. _"Where getting somewhere already…" _Alice thought happily. "It was your idea to come to Roger. Smart move." Alice smiled at his reply.

The darkness controlling Yuri was already in Japan. It was making its way towards the Forest of Wind. It had a grin on its face. Every time it walked past a plant, even in Yuri's body, it died. The sky grew dark as he walked a step more. "**I know your coming for the blade Alice Hyuga. But sadly I am once again one step ahead of you. Even if you obtained the blade it would still take 9 Month's to wield its power. And by that time your Dear Yuri will be almost fully in the darkness. And by that I shall be able to control him when I switch with him so he can feel what he does to you.**" It spoke to itself. It unleashed a demonising laugh. "**I shall wait until you come, and watch over you. Find out your strategy. So the final battle will be easier.**"

Deep inside Yuri's soul the real Yuri still stood, stuck in the darkness with the four masks. They were silent, after all there was not much to be said, all they had to do was sit and wait. Yuri sighed and closed his eyes and thought about Alice. What would she be doing now? Would she be crying her eyes out or be finding a way to help Yuri? Either way Yuri felt he was going to get out. "Your pretty silent, I thought you would be ranting." A voice came from behind Yuri and the masks. Yuri twisted around to see Kain walking in with a smile. "Hey I remember you! You where from my childhood!" Kain's smile grew even wider when Yuri replied. "Correct." "How did you get in here?!" The grail mask demanded. "Shut your hole!" Kain shouted. Yuri chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" Yuri asked. Kain came to stand next to Yuri, who looked down at him. "Im here for one reason. Your wife, beautiful may I add, has already found a way to help you." Yuri grew a big smile. "That's my girl! What has she found?" "She's gone in search of the blade of Katsuragi. And your Aunt Saki is the key to finding it." Yuri's smile grew even wider at the reply. "But even if she does, there is no possible way she will be able to wield the blade to its full potential." The sword mask butted in. Kain and Yuri just ignored them and continued on. "Right, I must go before the void closes and Alice wonders where I am." Yuri nodded. Kain began to walk away but Yuri quickly stopped him. "Kain, promise me something…" "What?" "Look after Alice while im stuck her, and make sure she knows im ok." Kain nodded, and then left.

Kain appeared back in the real world. He appeared next to Alice. They were now flying the Bacon Jet to Inugami Village. _"Where were you?" _Alice asked through thought once again. "I just had to go and do some things…" Kain replied. There was then a moment of silence before Kain broke it. "Alice…" _"Yeah?" _"Yuri's Ok…"


	11. 5 Minutes

Chapter 11

The Bacon Jet arrived in Japan as Roger predicted, at nightfall. "Its 10:00PM now, should we risk seeing Saki or should we sleep onboard the Bacon Jet for the night?" Roger asked turning around to face Alice and Kain, but of course he could only see Alice. "I say we sleep, im bushed." Alice answered. Roger nodded and went walking off. "I'll go grab us some blankets and pillows…" He said waddling off. Once he was out of sight Alice faced Kain. "Kain, is there anyway at all I can see Yuri?" Kain paused at her question in thought then replied with his chin between his thumb and first finger. "Possibly. I can send you to him spiritually tonight. You'll only have 5 minutes though…" "That's fine." Alice nodded. Kain smiled and also nodded. Roger then appeared once more with blankets and pillows.

"Here we go. I've got us 2 pillows and 2 blankets each. One blanket to lay on the other to cover are selves." Roger said passing Alice 2 blankets and 2 pillows. "Thank you Roger." Roger smiled then waddled over to the corner of the cockpit and layed a blanket and the 2 pillows down. He then layed on top of the blanket and covered himself with the other. "Good night Alice…" Roger murmured as he quickly drifted off to sleep. Alice smiled then turned to face Kain once more. "Can I go now?" Kain nodded and closed his eyes. He placed his hands on her shoulders and muttered a few words under his breath. Alice then started to feel lighter as she and Kain began to drift. She then eventually closed her eyes and everything went quiet. She opened her eyes again to see she was laying on a cold concrete floor which as she looked closer was made out of gravestones, she was there; the graveyard.

She stood up and looked around, the whole place made her shiver. "Remember you've only got 5 minutes…" Alice heard a voice from behind herself. She turned around to see Kain. "He's right through that door." Kain said pointing at a tall brick door. Alice nodded and ran over to it and placed her hands on it. She could defiantly sense Yuri's soul inside, but something else was in there. Something she had sensed years ago and hoped she would never have to sense it again. She read the inscription on the door and it read 'The Door to Bad Memories' She then took a deep breath and pushed at the door, and it opened. She stepped in to see the back of Yuri. He turned around to face her and at first you could see in his eyes he couldn't believe it. Alice smiled faintly then took one step more in. Yuri held his hands out to her signalling for a hug. Alice's smile grew clearer as she quickly ran into his arms.

Alice tried fighting back the tears as she gripped Yuri tight. He also gripped tight. There was almost a minute of silence between the two, but Alice soon remembered that she had short time, so she spoke. "Oh Yuri are you alright?" She asked looking up into Yuri's eyes. He didn't reply and just nodded. She rested her head on his shoulder as she gripped him tightly again. "Ah how sweet…" Alice heard a familiar voice from behind Yuri. She felt him tense up as the voice spoke. She looked across Yuri's shoulder to see the Grail mask. She closed her eyes and drew a heavy sigh then looked at Yuri. "So you're stuck with these guys…" Yuri once again just nodded, but this time with a straight face. Alice kissed Yuri slowly, wanting the kiss to last forever. There was another moment of silence before anyone spoke again. And this time it was Yuri.

"So I hear your going for the blade of Katsuragi…" Alice nodded at Yuri. "Don't worry Alice; we'll get out of this. I can promise you that…" Alice gripped Yuri tighter and was about to speak but the sword mask beat her to it. "Tsk, so many promises and so little fulfilments." "Shut up you basterd!" Alice lashed out at the mask, making it fly back. Yuri chuckled at looked down at Alice. "Its ok, calm down…" "But I was told you thought I was cute when I was angry…" Yuri smiled. "He told you did he?" Alice knew by 'he' he referred to Kain. She nodded with a smile. There was then the sound of the door opening. Alice turned around to see Kain. "Sorry Alice, its time." Alice nodded and slowly loosened her grip on Yuri as she began to walk away. Yuri grabbed her hand. She turned around to face him. "I love you." He muttered. Alice smiled and kissed him one last time before she walked away with Kain.

The next morning they headed to Inugami Village. They entered the village and took in the scenery. "Come on Alice this way." Roger held Alice's hand and guided her through the village to some concrete steps. They walked up the steps to come to a beautiful blue house. "The house of the Inugami leader. Aunt Saki." Roger looked up at Alice and smiled. She smiled back. Roger then guided Alice through the door, Kain swiftly followed. The inside was as light and colourful as the outside. Pictures hung on the wall of the family of the Inugami. The pictures stretched all the way back to the 15th century. The gang walked into the main room to find Kurando standing there reading a newspaper. "Hi Kurando." Alice said walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Alice?! What are you doing here?" Kurando questioned in shock. "Yeah what's wrong?" Alice started to worry. "Haven't you seen this?" Kurando answered passing her the Japanese newspaper. Alice scanned the paper as she read the headline.

**Yokohama Weekly**

**"_Godslayer Destroys Warehouses!"_**

**Last Night at exactly 00:00AM the man identified as Godslayer was seen walking down the path of the Brick house's in Yokohama with a big grin. A man approached the man to ask him what he was there for. According to witnesses he laughed devilishly and answered in an unholy voice "I want her dead!" and punched the man who confronted him, breaking his jaw. It was then said that he raised his hand and it formed a ball of darkness. He then threw it at a warehouse and it went up into flames. He did the same with every other warehouse then disappeared into the night. A bounty of 20000 yen is placed upon the man and shall be rewarded to anyone who catches him alive or dead.**

Alice dropped the newspaper in shock. "Yuri…" "Everyone in Japan is looking for him." Alice turned around to see Aunt Saki. "We knew you would come here sooner or later, but what is it that you seek?" Alice stepped forward towards Saki and answered. "I need the blade of Katsuragi…" There was a moment of silence in the room. Saki took a deep breath and nodded. "I see, come with me." She answered walking out of the door and exiting the house. _"Let's go." _Alice told Kain through thought as she followed Aunt Saki. Kain nodded and followed. Then Kurando left. Roger stood alone in silence for a minute before reacting. "Hey wait up!" he shouted as he waddled out of the door.


	12. The Blade Of Katsuragi

Chapter 12

Aunt Saki led Alice, Roger, Kurando and Kain to the Fountain of Sukune. It was a beautiful waterfall that poured into the usual pond which unlike usual ponds had the smell of lavender. Saki stepped on the cobble stone path to a stone platform which was in the center of the pond. The crowd watched from the entrance as she pulled a fan from her fountain robe sleeve and flicked it out. Aunt Saki began to dance with the fan and even at the age of 50 she was as delicate and as graceful as a swan. The group watched in amazement as the water of the waterfall and pond began to magically mould around Aunt Saki and reveal the bed of the pond. The group looked into the pond to see nothing and at first it was confusing. But Alice looked up to see that the stopping of the waterfall had revealed a shining Katana. The blade was clean and shined in the light and the handle was made out of white ivory.

"The Blade of Katsuragi!" Saki nodded at what Alice shouted and stuck her hand out at the blade. The blade began to float and as Saki guided her hand over to Alice the blade followed. "Well I'll be damned; the blade was at the Fountain of Sukune all along." Roger muttered with a smile. Alice just concentrated on the blade as it gently landed in her hands. Alice took a deep breath and gripped the katana by the handle. "Of course you know what this means…" Saki consulted Alice. Alice looked up at Saki with confusion. "What?" "I posse the soul of Kouenki, the protector of the blade. So to get it you must defeat me." There was a moment of silence and tension before Alice nodded. "I'll take Roger back to the house." Kurando shouted back as he took Roger back to the village. Saki then lifted her arm and pointed to the sky and chanted the words, "Awaken the spirit of the Ogre! Show the mask that hides behind the façade!"

The water of the fountain began to circulate Saki even more and even took her out of sight. "You do realise your on your own Alice, not even I can help you." Kain spoke. _"Yes…" _Alice answered through thought. The water then fell back in the bed of the pond to reveal that Saki had transformed into Kouenki. Kouenki was and is a beautiful Japanese goddess that was also guardian to everything that had value equal to life itself. Alice gripped the handle even tighter and pointed the blade at Kouenki. Kouenki smiled and charged at Alice. Alice wasn't a keen sword master so she lashed out with the sword at a funny angle which only hade the blade skim Kouenki. Kouenki kicked Alice back with her left foot then advanced with a punch to the gut. Alice fell down in pain and groaned. She would have usually cried tears of pain but instead she fought back. Kain had no choice but to watch. Alice jumped back up to her feet and lashed out with the sword again and this time cut one of the four arms of Kouenki.

Kouenki hissed at the pain and lashed out at Alice with her other three hands, knocking her to the ground again. Alice this time could not fight back the tears and began to cry. "Get a hold of yourself!" Alice heard a voice shout from behind her. Alice turned around to face Kain who had a serious face. "This isn't going to get better if you cry. You've got to fight back and ignore the pain, otherwise you'll get nowhere!" And as Kain finished his sentence Alice stopped crying. She then without saying anything lashed out at Kouenki once again and this time did some real damage. Kouenki fell to the ground and hissed in more pain. Alice stood over her and placed the blade at Kouenki's throat. "I guess I win…" Alice faintly spoke to Kouenki. A flash of light came which blinded Alice for a second but when she came to see again she saw that Kouenki had formed back into Saki.

"Well done, Yuri would be proud." Saki slid back from the blade in Alice's hand. Alice smiled faintly as she dropped to her knees and dropped the blade. She took a deep breath and looked up. Kain was infront of her. He came to his knees as well and gave Alice a smile. "She's right, he would be proud." He gave another smile as he gave her a quick hug. Alice stood up and nodded at Kain. She then turned around to see Kurando and Roger had come back and they gave her happy smiles too. Saki stood up and began to walk back to the house. Alice took one step but then felt a sharp pain in her belly. She fell to her knees and groaned. Kurando and Roger ran over to her. "Are you ok dear?" Roger asked. "The baby…" Alice gasped as she gripped her stomach in more pain. "Oh goodness yes the baby! Kurando, help me get Alice back to the house." Roger prompted Kurando. He nodded and slowly helped Alice up and led her to the house. Kain followed.

The group didn't realise that tucked away in the shadows was Yuri, or correctly the darkness. Its eyes had widened in interest as the group carried Alice out of the Fountain of Sukune. **"Ah yes the baby! That shall make it even easier! Oh it shall be even easier to destroy Yuri now!"** The darkness chuckled with the dark laugh that it kept on using. **"As for the spirit that is aiding her, he will be able to be disposed of once I finish with her…" **It muttered to itself as it remembered Kain was with her. It moved quietly through the shadows towards the entrance and exited as the group were out of sight. It followed them swiftly to the house as it finally had to make itself invisible when coming into the proper village. As the group entered the house he came to the main room window and watched from there.

Kurando and Roger sat Alice gently on a chair and let her have her space. Alice took some deep breaths before the pain left. "So how long have you been pregnant?" Saki questioned grabbing another chair and sitting down. "About 1 month now, Yuri was so happy when I told him." Alice smiled faintly. Saki smiled back confidently and gently grabbed Alice's hand. "You do realise that the blade will take 8 to 9 months to master. By that time the baby will be born and you'll have little time left to save Yuri." Alice's head sank. "Yes, but I must do what Yuri would want; stay strong." Saki gripped Alice's hand more firmly on her reply. Alice brung her head up and smiled. "Can I have some time alone please…?" Saki nodded as she stood up and began to exit the room, Kurando and Roger swiftly followed.

Kain was about to leave when Alice stopped him. "You can stay…" She grabbed his shoulder gently. He turned around and nodded and sat down on the chair Saki sat on. "What is it?" He asked. Alice looked at him straight in the eye and took a calm breath then answered. "Who are you really? I know you're linked with Yuri but in a different way." Kain sighed at her question and put his hand in his chainmail. He pulled out the picture he had earlier on the boat and passed it to Alice. Alice looked at the picture in shock. "This is…" "Yes, me and Yuri." Kain answered standing up. "Are you like his guardian angel?" Kain chuckled at Alice's question. "You could say that. I promised his dad that I would protect him." Alice stood up and stepped towards Kain. "I met him when he was being picked on in school by boys who where older then him. I went over and helped him and we became friends. I first saved his life for real when he was about to be crushed by a collapsing pillar. That school was not in good condition."

Alice nodded as if to say she wanted to hear more, so Kain continued. "His father thanked me and asked me to look after him while he and his wife Anne weren't around. I continued to watch over him until he was 6." Kain stopped promptly as he took a deep breath. "What happened?" Alice asked coming closer. "One day me, Yuri and his mom were gonna take a train ride to the city. But Yuri stood to close to the edge of the platform and fell over the edge…"

"_Mummy!" Yuri screamed as he fell over the ledge. "Yuri!" Anne screamed back as she saw her son fall. Kain ran to the edge to see Yuri had caught his clothes in the track. He then looked to the left to see a train was approaching. Kain looked back at Anne and shouted, "I'll get him!" he then jumped off the platform onto the tracks and untangled Yuri's clothes. Kain knew that he wasn't going to be able to save them both because the train was moving quickly. He lifted Yuri and chucked him back onto the platform. "Look after your mom ok?!" Kain shouted at Yuri as he turned to face the coming train. The last thing he heard was Yuri and Anne screaming his name, and everything going white._

"So I died by being hit by a train. I took my own life because I could see he had a great life ahead of him. And it seems I was right…" Alice looked up into his eyes and pulled a sad face. "Kain…" "Don't look at me like that, his life was more important." Kain sat back down. Alice looked at the picture once more then tried to pass it back to Kain, but he flicked his hand. "You keep it." Alice nodded then looked down at the picture one last time. She then gently kissed it and placed it away safely. "Right, I think I've talked enough…" Kain stood up and began to walk away. "Wait Kain…" "What?" Alice looked at him in his eyes again. "What's your name?" Kain stayed silent before answering. "All I can remember was Kain…" He answered as he left the room. Alice stood silent and then took a seat again. 


	13. Show Yourself Spirit

Chapter 13

**9 Months Later**

Day came and Alice woke up uneasily. The second she opened her eyes she felt something come up her throat. Roger was already standing at her side with a bucket. He ran to her side and placed the bucket under her mouth. Alice opened her mouth and spat out bile, as suspected. Once she finished Roger pulled out a tissue and wiped her mouth. "How did you know that was going to happen?" "You've been puking for the past three weeks; it was Saki's idea anyway." Roger answered Alice firmly. Alice smiled at Roger and chucked the covers off of herself. Her pregnancy was more noticeable now. He belly had become three times the size it was 8 months ago, which promoted good growth. She stood up and took a big stretch and walked over to the bathroom to get changed. Roger left to clean the bucket. As he left Kain's spirit popped through the door.

"Morning Alice." Kain walked to the bathroom door and spoke through. "Morning Kain…" Alice answered softly. She opened the door fully dressed and this time had the Blade of Katsuragi secured to her belt. "You've trained hard and have mastered the blade. We can leave soon to go fight the darkness." Kain prompted Alice. Over the past 8 months as well as becoming more pregnant, she had become more powerful with the blade. "Yes. But the baby shall be coming first." Alice gave a light hearted reply. Kain chuckled and nodded. "Indeed. I feel that he's going to be much like his father." Alice smiled. "Aunt Saki wants to meet us all in the main room to make an announcement before we go." "About what?" "I don't quite know…" Kain placed his chin between his thumb and first finger as he replied to Alice.

"Well lets go and find out." Alice spoke light hearted once more. Kain chuckled. "Yes, but first breakfast." Alice nodded. "You know even though your not related you think much like Yuri." Alice exited. Kain kept on a smile for her reply until she left. As she exited, the smile disappeared and he sighed. "If only I could tell you the whole story and not mess up the flow of time…" Kain muttered as he exited and followed Alice into the dining room. Breakfast was a simple serving of warm noodle soup. Alice had come to like the dish more. She had eaten it once with Yuri on there travels in Japan, and she enjoyed it then too. However, Aunt Saki's seemed to beat the restaurants. Yuri mentioned that Aunt Saki's was better when he first dined with Alice properly in Japan. He said the only reason that hers was better was because she stirred it more smoothly and didn't let it touch the side of the bowl.

Over those 9 months, Yuri had as he was told by the masks sunk more into the darkness. All that was left of him now was his arms upwards. Alice had gone to meet him every night for those five minutes that Kain said she could have and every time it seemed, she didn't have to look up at him as much. More crouching down to him so she could look him straight in the eye. She one night bought him a pack of cards he could make a house of cards with just to pass the time. Strange but Yuri laughed and appreciated it, a lot. He said he thought it better then talking to the masks. But about now he's got bored of making a house of cards and funnily enough, is now playing cards with the masks. "Got any fours?" Yuri looked at his hand and then up to the masks, whose cards were floating infront of them. They all looked at him and shook there faces. "Damn…" Yuri muttered as he looked back down at his hand.

Back in the physical world the gang had finished there breakfast. Well, except Kain, he didn't eat at all. They all entered the main room and waited for Aunt Saki to arrive. She arrived half an hour later wearing a different kimono. Unlike her usual bright yellow and orange one she was now wearing a more ceremonial one. It was dark blue and had some patches of red. She had her fan out and gripped it firmly in her hand. "What's the change in dress mother?" Kurando stepped forward and asked. Saki didn't pull and smile and took a deep breath. "Over the past eight months something is different. Not because of Yuri's darkness, but someone or something familiar is here." Alice and the others were stunned at her reply. "Oh boy…" Kain groaned with heaviness in the back of his throat.

"What do you mean Aunt Saki?" Alice asked concerned. "I mean there is a spirit here I recognise, it is even here at this very moment." Saki looked at Alice, almost bitterly. "And you know that Alice." Alice stepped back as Saki spoke again. The others looked at Alice then Saki in confusion, except Kain; he knew exactly what was going on. Saki lifted her fan up in the air then shot it down quickly and pointed it behind Alice. "Show yourself spirit!" Saki demanded at the air. Then at the command, Kain flicked his wrist and showed himself to the whole world, now everyone could see him. Saki's face turned from serious to utter surprise. She dropped the fan to her side. "Kain…" She muttered his name as if she had spoken it once again for the first time in years. Kain lifted his head up and faced Saki with a faint smile. "Long time no see…" He walked towards her slowly; she came forward.

At first there was a silence of shock from mostly Roger, Kurando and Saki. But Alice & Kain were more silent from being nervous. Saki looked into Kain's eyes with a wobbled look. It looked like she wanted to cry but couldn't and just tried to keep a straight face. Kain smiled faintly again then broke the silence with one very simple sentence that cut Saki down perfectly. "Saki…" "Y-yes?" "Your struggle to stop yourself from crying is ruining your looks." They both gave a slight chuckle. Saki nervously came forward and rapped her arms around him for a hug, he returned it. "Mother, who is this?" Kurando asked his mother another question of confusion. Saki came to face her son and quickly wiped away a tear before answering. "This is Kain. A great friend of the Hyuga and Inugami family." Kain chuckled at her reply to her son.

"How so?" Roger finally spoke. Saki looked down at the magician. "He protected Yuri when he was a boy. And at times Kurando, but back then he was too young to remember." Roger nodded as he got his reply and stepped back. "I can see by the way you've reacted you cared about him." Alice spoke uneasy, thinking that she might sound abit too much curious to know. "Yes. His death hit us hard. Even though he was never really blood related; he was a big part of the family." Saki smiled as she replied. Mainly to reassure Alice that she was fine to ask. "It hit Yuri the hardest. That was the first time he truly lost someone that was a big part of his life." Saki added. "Yeah, but its not like it was as hard as his mothers and fathers death." "Neither less, it still hurt." Saki gave a serious toned reply to Kain's remark.

"How did you die?" Kurando asked. Before Kain could answer Alice already did. "He saved Yuri from being hit by a train. Unfortunately he wasn't able to get back onto the platform in time." Kain nodded at Kurando to say she was right. "Have you still got the photo I took of you and Yuri?" Saki finally separated from her and Kain's hug. Kain pointed at Alice. "I've given it to Alice." Alice nodded and pulled out the photo and gave it to Saki. Saki looked at the photo and smiled widely. "I remember that day well…" She muttered as she passed the photo back to Alice with another shed of a tear. "So, this might be a stupid question to ask, but where's my body?" Kain asked Saki uneasily, because he didn't know if it would be too much of a harsh question. Saki stood up and walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a key and unlocked it. She then pulled out a Japanese styled urn and passed it to Kain. "Ah I was cremated…" Kain looked down at the urn for a minute or so.

"It was originally in Yuri's possession before his mother's death. If he ever fell out with his parents he would go into his room and talk to the urn; obviously talking to you." Kain nodded at what Saki said and turned to Alice and the other two and held out the urn, Alice took it lightly and carefully out of his hand. He smiled and turned back to Saki. "Yep, I remember those conversations well. His father spoke with me once as well. It was just before he left for the final time. He told me about Dehuai and his plans to do the Demons Gate Invigoration, and the Seraphic Radiance…" Alice looked up at him and gave a nod of understanding. Yuri had already given her the back story about his father and the Seraphic Radiance. "Did he know he was going to die?" Saki asked. Kain nodded. "Yes. He said he was ready to die just to save the world and protect the two people he loved so much; Anne and Yuri."

Saki and Alice gave similar smiles of happiness as they heard Kain say both names. Kain grinned along with them. "Yuri's pretty similar. He's ready to die to protect Alice and now his new child." Wider smiles came from the girls. "Not to butt in on this happy moment, but what about your past Kain?" Roger asked coming towards Kain. Kain scratched his head. "That's an interesting thought. The first day I met Yuri I was standing in the playground with no idea who I was, except my first name." "Is that all?!" Roger asked surprised. Kain nodded with a grin. "Kain…" Alice stepped forward nervously towards him. Kain turned around to face her. "Did you know that me and Yuri were gonna meet?" She asked. Kain stood silent for a minute once more then finally came to say something. "Yes. I had a little vision when I first met him also. It was him also standing there in a smart suit, grown up and looking much like his dad. And there was you infront of him in a brides dress, so yeah, I sort of saw his future…"

"Kain…" Alice placed the urn on the table and gave Kain a hug. "Over these past eight months you've helped me cope through many things just like all the others. But unlike the others you've opened up a world about Yuri that I never knew before. Thank you." Alice gripped more firmly on the hug. "As you said, I am his conscience and guardian angel; I know him better then anyone." Kain rapped his arms around Alice to return the hug. **"Ah how sweet…" **A voice spoke from the doorway. Alice and Kain let loose as they remembered the dark voice. They turned to the doorway to see the Yuri being controlled by the darkness. Kain narrowed his eyes. **"Why such the serious look Kain? I thought we were friends…" **The darkness stepped forward in a chuckle. Alice gripped the ivory blade of the blade of Katsuragi but Kain stood infront of her and muttered, "no, not yet…"

"**Hey, why you stopping us from having a little fun?" **The darkness stepped even more forward with a psychotic grin. "I promised Yuri to protect her until she was ready, and that's not quite yet!" Kain snarled at the evil presence in the room. He pulled out his scimitar blade and pointed it at the darkness. **"Now now, little boys shouldn't play with knifes…" **The darkness laughed again. Before Kain could react Kurando charged at the darkness and tried to strike it. But it stopped him and grabbed him. It lifted him up into the air then chucked him to the table that Kain's Urn sat on. Saki noticed this and jumped out and caught it. **"Nice catch!" **The darkness laughed devilishly.

"What do you want from us demon?!" Roger stepped forward, not showing any sign of fear. **"Haven't you understood? I want her dead!" **The darkness pointed at Alice. "Why's that?!" Roger asked again bravely. **"Yuri's soul was mine! But she had to come along and stop the process!" **It snarled down into Roger's face. "I see that quite a pathetic excuse…" Roger spat at the darkness firmly. **"You dare mock me you outdated piece of…" **"That's enough!" Alice screamed. Everyone looked at her in surprise. "Whatever you are, we will settle this at Domremy at the Church! Midnight next Saturday!" The darkness grinned and nodded. **"Suite yourself. See you there!" **The darkness laughed evilly again before it disappeared.

Kain put his scimitar away and turned to face Alice in bitter shock. "Alice, you…" "I know. I could die if the baby is with me at the time. And even if it is born before I'll be abit weaker due to the labour just being shortly before. But im ready to fight for Yuri." She lowered her head. Kain stood silent and so did the rest of the room. But he finally spoke. "Great. Just great, I've finally broke a promise to someone. But I never hoped it would be Yuri…" Kain muttered in bitter disgust before exiting the room. Alice shed a tear but quickly wiped it away before looking up again. Aunt Saki was placing the urn back in the cabinet and helping Kurando up. Roger walked over to Alice and grabbed her hand in comfort. "Don't worry Alice, it'll be ok…" Alice looked down at Roger and gave a faint smile of thanks. _"Its not ok Roger, as much as I would like to think so, its not…" _Alice thought sadly.

Saki exited the room and went to find Kain. She bumped into him outside sitting on the step looking at the sky. She stepped forward and tried to say something but he spoke to her before she could say anything. "I know she just wants to get Yuri back but I don't think she understands…" "I know Kain. I know…" Saki butted in and sat beside him and rapped an arm around him. "She'll find out one day, it might be in a couple of years, but she'll soon how much she and Yuri are connected to you…" Saki firmly reassured Kain. "Well, its still mid-day, do you want to go for a walk?" Saki stood up and held her hand out to Kain's. Kain smiled, stood up and took her hand. "I would love to my dear lady." They both smiled and walked down the steps. "How old are you really, im guessing your 25…" "Kain!" Saki lightly pushed Kain, he chuckled.

**[Authors Note: Hope you liked this chapter! I had to put the cards thing in for the lol's XD Also, I hope this chapter has cleared some more things up on Kain!]**


	14. Son or Demon?

Chapter 14

The day passed quick after what happened. Kain didn't seem to talk much except to Saki, who was very keen to talk to him. When the next day did come, it was more dark then usual, and if anything, it wasn't really the nicest day to do anything. Kain helped Saki do her daily chores and Alice did one last training session with Kurando on blade skill's. Roger was preparing the Bacon Jet for flight. "There we go, just re-connect that wire to the chip panel and then I can retune the engine matrix…" Roger muttered to himself as he fiddled over in the ship's maintenance chamber. "Uh, Roger?" Roger lifted his head only to bang it on the lifted hood. "Ow!!!" "Roger!" Kain ran over to Roger and got on his knees to come to Roger's height. "You alright there boy?" "Yes, yes im fine. What do you want?" Roger grumbled as he scratched his head.

"Its about Alice, I don't think she can do all this on her own…" Kain stood back up. Roger looked up at Kain with a stern look. "What are you trying to say?" "Im not saying she's weak, but she needs us." Roger shook his head and went back to repairing the ship. "Why does she need us?" He asked as he dangled underneath the hood. "Well, at least someone other then her on her own. For Yuri's sake…" Roger came out from underneath the hood again to face Kain. "What? Alice means a lot to him, and I promised him I would protect her." Roger nodded at Kain's reply. "Ok. I'll take us all back to Wale's first and call on all of her and Yuri's old ally's. They have all heard the news, so im guessing they'll be willing to help…" Kain gave a smile and exited. "Thanks Roger…"

Alice came back from the Fountain where she trained with Kurando and sat herself gently on the sofa. Saki entered with a basket full of fresh fruit that she picked with Kain earlier. "Good morning Alice…" Aunt Saki placed the basket on the table and walked over to Alice. "Good morning aunt Saki, you been out picking." Alice directed her eyes at the basket of fruit, Saki nodded. "Yes, Kain helped me pick them fresh…" Alice gave a faint smile and sat back more into the sofa. "Is this our fate?" "What?" "Is this mine and Yuri's fate for the rest of are lives? It just seems all that bad stuff happens to the Hyuga's and everyone who's around them…" Saki stayed silent in shock for a second. "Are you saying that you hate being a Hyuga?" "No no no! Im proud to bear the name of a Hyuga it's just it seems all that bad stuff happens to us. All I ask for is a happy life." Alice said fighting back some tears.

"I know. Yuri wants to give you that life as well. He try's his hardest to make you smile." Aunt Saki sat beside Alice and placed her hand on Alice's shoulder. "I know. And that's one of the many reasons why I love him more than anything. And that's why I want to save him now…" Alice continued to fight back the tears. "Don't pressure yourself Alice; he's got faith in you…" Saki rapped an arm around Alice. Alice looked up at Saki and smiled, but it soon faded when Alice got a sharp pain. "Alice what's wrong?" "Saki, I think my water's just broke…" Saki quickly stood up. "Oh god. Um ok Alice just take deep breaths and hold it back, I'll go get the others" Saki quickly ran out of the door. Alice clenched her stomach and began to take deep breaths. _"For the love of god please hurry up…" _Alice thought to herself to try and concentrate on something else except the pain.

In the graveyard, Yuri and the masks were in silence. A light shone behind Yuri and he looked back to see a window to the physical world. It showed Alice. "Uh oh, it seems the girls gone into labour…" the grail mask muttered with a twirl. Yuri's eyes sharpened as he saw his wife taking deep breaths of agony. _"Come on Alice, hold in there…" __**"Yuri?!" **_Yuri's eyes widened as he heard Alice's voice in his head. _"Alice sweetheart is that you?!" __**"Yes Yuri its me. How are you talking to me?" **__"I don't know but I can see you. Now just keep in there and it'll be fine…" _Yuri thought to his wife as he saw her expression change from painful to confused shock. He continued to watch as he was helpless to do anything. He then saw Kain, Kurando, Roger and Saki enter the room.

"Alright Alice keep breathing! The doctor of the village is off in the city so were going to have to do this are selves." Saki informed Alice. "Ok let's just get this over with!" Alice clenched the arms of the sofa and screamed the words out at the four infront of her. Kurando grabbed two chairs and propped Alice's legs onto them. Saki and Roger sat on either side of Alice and grabbed her hands, so she could squeeze them. That meaning Kain was left with the last job. He quickly sighed and took off his steel gauntlet and got between Alice's legs. He quickly pulled down her underwear. "Alright, on the count of three Alice I want you to push. And every time I want you to push harder and harder ok?" Alice nodded with a painful groan. "Ok. One, two, three!" Alice pushed at Kain's command.

She squeezed Saki's and Roger's hands tight, and some of Roger's fingers clicked. Kurando got behind Kain as an aid incase he needed it. Alice took three deep breaths. "Good Alice and again! One, two, three!" Alice pushed harder with a light groan and gripped Saki's and Roger's hands even more. "One, two, three!" Kain prompted again without waiting and Alice gave a great hard push. Kain looked quickly to see the very top of the baby's head. "I can see the baby! About three more pushes and it should do it!" Kain shouted up to Alice. Alice nodded and without waiting for Kain's command gave one big push. The head came fully out and Kain placed his hand underneath it to keep it stable. "Ok Alice when your ready!" Kain shouted to Alice once more. Alice gave one huge scream and a push and then there was silence, then cries could be heard.

Alice sank back into the sofa in relief that the pain was over. "It's a boy Alice!" Kain stood up with the baby in his hands, crying. He had rapped it in some of his clothing that he had ripped off himself. He passed the baby to Alice. Alice gently took the baby and rapped her arms around it gently. She smiled with joy as the baby began to quieten down and snuggle into his mother's arms. "Congratulations…" Kain gave Alice a smile. Alice smiled back and broke into tears. Saki also couldn't help but cry. _**"Were parents now Alice, this is the good thing about being together…" **_Alice heard Yuri talk to her in her head. _"Yes. Yes it is…" _Alice heard her husband chuckle with happiness before he continued. _**"So, what do you want to call him?" **_Alice stayed silent for a second. She looked at her colleagues around her and smiled at them all, and then finally her eyes met Kain's. She gave him a smile and he nodded. _"I want to call him Kain…" __**"Kain? Sure, its great…" **_Alice smiled at her heart felt husbands reply. "Kain Albert Hyuga." Alice said out loud. "Is that what you want to call him dear?" Roger asked from her right. She looked at him and nodded. He smiled. "I still am a registered minister, so I can create the birth certificate…" Roger jumped of the sofa and exited.

"Alice…" Kain came to Alice's side. "You deserve to live on Kain, not just in memory. I thank you for looking after my love and now looking after me. And I know this might be giving you too many tasks but I would like you to look after our Kain as well." Kain nodded and looked at Saki and Kurando and gave them a smile. "Do you want to hold him?" Alice asked Kain. Kain looked back and smiled at Alice and gently took Kain out of her hands. "You should get some rest Alice, you've got a long journey ahead of you tomorrow…" Kurando walked over to Alice and helped her stand up. Saki helped. "Thank you…" Alice muttered as Kurando and Saki guided her to the bedroom. Kain watched her go he then looked down at the baby Kain and gave a smile. "Hi there little guy…" Kain placed his finger in baby Kain's hand, the baby gripped it.

Back in the graveyard, Yuri was a very happy man. He couldn't help but give some tears. He then looked back at the masks. "Well there you go assh*les, im a daddy now." All the masks laughed at once. "Yes, daddy to a forsaken!" The sword mask twirled. Yuri stopped smiling. "What is that supposed to mean freak?!" Yuri felt provoked. "Your son is the end! The fate of the earth, he has been feared by humans since time itself!" Yuri clenched his fists in rage. "You lie, your trying to provoke me!" The masks laughed again at once. "You say that now. But wait until he turns thirteen. His power will surpass yours and your wife's. Half dark, half light stronger then both! He is the demon of the damned!" The grail mask shouted in Yuri's face. "DEMON OF THE DAMNED!" The masks all shouted at once.


	15. Trueful Love & A Platinum Child

Chapter 15

The night was quiet and peaceful. Alice slept well after giving birth, and she felt relaxed in the sense that the baby would now be safe from harm when the battle came. Baby Kain slept in a cot that Aunt Saki pulled out of the storeroom. It was the same one Kurando slept in back when he was a baby. The cot sat beside Alice's bed. Baby Kain too slept quietly and unlike other baby's slept peacefully all night, not awaking his mother once. However, not everyone was asleep. Kain sat outside in the cold breezy air of the Japanese night. He sat back and watched the stars move across the night sky. However, his calm moment was interrupted when he heard the door from behind him open. "Kain, is that you?" Kain turned around to see Aunt Saki wearing her nightgown and her hair loose. She gave him a slight smile as she stepped out into the cold, wrapping her nightgown around herself more to keep herself warm.

"Saki, What are you doing up so late?" "I was about to ask you the same thing…" Saki answered Kain as she lowered herself to sit beside him. "Im a spirit, I don't need sleep anymore." He answered as he took his attention back to the stars. "I see. I just got up to get a glass of water when I could not seem to find you. I was sort of worried." Aunt Saki looked over at Kain, who had a grin on his face. "Aw, come on…" He looked her in the eyes and gave a sheepish smile, she giggled. "What, can't I worry about you once and a while, I used to all the time…" Kain raised an eyebrow at Saki, she continued. "You see, your not the only one hiding secrets. Im hiding one from Kurando really…" "What do you mean Saki?" Kain questioned in surprise. Out of all the people he knew he never thought Saki would be the one to hide anything.

"I say his dad was a great man and swordsmen. He was a great swordsman, but a great man…" Saki looked away for a second and took a breath. "Are you saying you didn't love his father?" "More like he didn't love me. Every time I did something nice for him he would not take notice. In addition, he would not give me anything in return either." Saki looked back at Kain with a mixture of sadness and annoyance. Kain gave her a slight nod as if to say continue, which she did. "Most men are like that to me. They take advantage of me and give nothing to me in return. Except you…" Kain went stiff and the end of Saki's sentence and waited for her to say more. "When I first met you, you didn't look like the kind of boy that said please and thank you. Much like Yuri. However, you did. You always helped me and did what I asked. And…" Kain leaned forward. "And?" "And in return you make me feel loved and young again…" Saki's eyes began to water; she was trying not to cry.

Kain tensed up. He could not believe what he was hearing. He had become an influence on a 50-year-old woman. Indeed she was beautiful, but the way this was going it just felt strange. "Saki I didn't…" "It's ok; I know this isn't the most comfortable thing to be talking about." Saki gently placed her hand over Kain's. Kain lowered his eyes to see her hand over his and as he looked up again he saw Saki looking straight at him. Kain felt tighter as she came closer towards him. Saki's eye's stayed concentrated on him the whole time, giving some effort of tears then and again. Kain slipped further backwards and then he felt it; her lips quickly met his. It was a light tingly feeling that passed through Kain as it happened. Her lips softly moulded with his and her grip on his hand tightened as she slowly pulled away from his face.

There was a moment of silence between the two of them after that. Kain looked over at Saki to see she was crying quietly. "I-I-Im sorry Kain…" Saki came to say as she looked up at him, trying not to cry anymore. Kain pulled a straight but sad face and lowered his head for a minute. "Don't be. I understand." Kain looked up again to see Saki giving a faint smile at his reply. Kain smiled back and rapped his arms around Saki, giving her some comfort for the moment. "I love you Kain…" "You do understand though-" "Yes. We can never really be like this together." Kain tightened his grip on Saki. "I love you too though." Saki looked up at Kain with gleaming eyes after he spoke. "What, I can like pretty women…" They both chuckled together. Saki then stood up. "I guess I should go back to bed now…" Kain nodded. "Yeah, otherwise you'll be grouchy in the morning." Saki smiled. "Goodnight Kain." Saki disappeared back off into the house. Kain then brung his attention back to the stars.

"_**Aw how sweet…" **_Kain heard a feminine voice inside his head. "If you say so, I do love the woman, but just not in that way. I love you in that way." He spoke to the voice. He heard it giggle. _**"I don't mind if you do love both of us that way." **_Kain chuckled. "Well alright then, it seems I have yet another person in my life." Kain stood up and took a stretch. "Why don't you show yourself anyway, if I can you can." _**"You already know what I look like." **_"I meant so the others could see you." Kain rolled his eyes. _**"Because if they see me now it'll mess the whole flow of time up remember, they'll all see me in the future…" **_The female voice spoke in annoyance. "Fine. What should I do now anyway? Its boring out here and there's nothing to do." Kain asked. _**"Why don't you come and see me for abit, Im lonely on my own up here." **_Kain chuckled. "Alright…" Kain then clicked his fingers and he was gone for the rest of the night.

The next day came and Alice was up early along with the rest of the gang. Roger had the Bacon Jet ready for take off. Alice sat in the air ship along with Baby Kain and Kurando. Aunt Saki asked that Kurando went with them. The older Kain was the last to say goodbye to Aunt Saki. "Be careful please. A frail woman like me can't live on her own." Kain smiled. "I'll make sure Kurando comes out in one piece. And all the others of course." Saki smiled. Saki took out her hair ribbon and passed it to Kain, his grin grew wider. "Ah, a token of my fair lady." Saki smiled and nodded. "A sign of good luck." Kain nodded and rapped the ribbon around his arm. "I'll make sure it counts for all of us." Kain gave Saki a quick hug, and then headed onto the ship. As he sat down the ship gave a quick jump-start, sending Kain forward. As he crashed to the floor, baby Kain giggled. Kain jumped up and grinned. "It's unbelievable, in one day he's already gained a sense of humour." Alice laughed. "Just being his father's son…" Alice held baby Kain gently in her arms.

The flight was long and silent. It did not take long for baby Kain to drift off to sleep. Alice sat back and kept her baby son warm and comfortable throughout the whole journey. Kurando looked to his side to see the spirit Kain reading a book. However, what caught his attention was his mother's hair ribbon on Kain's left arm. "Hey, that's Saki's…" Kurando leaned over to get a closer look. "Yep, she gave it to us for good luck." Kurando nodded and took his seat again. "Here we are guys…" Roger shouted back to the guys. At Rogers shout baby Kain awoke with a smile as he saw his mothers face. Alice gave a gleaming smile to her son as she stood up and carried him off the ship, the others followed.

As she stepped out she realised they were not in France, they were back in Wales. She looked back at Roger. "I thought you said we were going straight to Domremy." "I sort of misjudged are landing." Roger fibbed, he brung them here for a different reason. Alice rose and eyebrow. "Ok. Let's get inside anyway…" Alice made her way over to Roger's science fiction house. However, to her surprise as she opened the door she was met with all the friends from her and Yuri's previous adventures. Anastasia, Karin, Margarete, Lucia, Keith, Joachim, Blanca, Geppeto and Zhuzhen. They all gave her a smile. "What are you guys doing here?" "Roger called us all to come here." Karin stepped forward. Alice looked back at Roger who had a wobble smile on his face.

"I see. It is nice to see you all again. Im guessing Roger's told you of what's happened." Everyone nodded. "Well, on a light note, I would like to introduce you to two people. First Kain." Alice pulled the spirit Kain forward; he stumbled. "He is Yuri's guardian angel and has so far helped me on my quest." Alice added. Kain stood up straight and gave everybody a smile. "Hi…" Kain quickly stepped back again so Alice could continue. "And secondly Im happy to introduce you to my baby boy Kain Albert Hyuga." Alice then stepped forward and layed baby Kain on the center table gently, everyone gathered around. "Funny, he looks similar to the moocher already…" Margarete smiled as she looked down on the baby, everyone laughed. "He's so cute! Im so happy for you Alice!" Anastasia said to Alice in glee, Alice smiled back.

"He sure does look like the lad. But I can tell he's got some of you in him Alice." Geppeto added into the vast complements of the new baby. "Im interesting in what element he is. Is he dark like his father or light like his mother?" Zhuzhen placed his chin between his thumb and first finger. "You and Roger can find out if you like." Alice prompted the elder. He smiled. "Well Roger…" Zhuzhen looked across to the wizard. "Let's see…" Roger added. The two sat beside the baby and began to mutter some things under there breaths. Everyone watched in silence. However to everyone's shock Zhuzhen and Roger were repulsed backwards as they finished. They were stunned. They then said one word together. "Platinum."

**[Authors Note: Hi Guys! Yeah, the SakiXKain thing is abit weird. Nevertheless, I will not go any further sexually wise with it. I just added in some more emotion. Plus, if your wondering 'WTF is Platinum?!' then sorry but you got to wait till next chapter XD] **


	16. Battle Of Acception

Chapter 16

**[Authors Note: Hi Guys! Just so you know this story is reaching the end. So these last two chapters will be longer then usual. This story did not have many chapters simply because I want to move onto the next story, which will be much longer! Anyway, on with the chapter!]**

"What do you mean Platinum?" Alice stepped forward and picked up her baby boy in protection, just incase what the two elders said was a bad thing. Roger looked at Zhuzhen then at Alice and finally drew a heavy sigh. "Platinum isn't its proper element name. But what we mean is that your son is the element of a god. Im guessing that you and Yuri had so much power that you've ended up bringing a child into this world that's capable of destroying it." Alice walked back with baby Kain in protection and held him close. "What are you saying? That my child's a monster, well you're wrong!" Alice shouted in anger. Zhuzhen stepped forward and held his arms out infront of him. "No my dear where not saying that, it's just…" "You're not taking him!" Alice screamed at the elder in anger once more.

"Calm down Alice please…" Roger pleaded. The others watched in horror as the exorcist and the elders squabbled over a young child that holds the power to destroy the earth. "Why? I've got people trying to take my baby away from me!" Alice shouted again, her eyes began to fill with tears. "What not trying to take him forever, we just need to exorcise him…" The last two words slipped off both the elders' tongues with struck faces. Alice shook her head and began to walk out of the house, she muttered under her breath "no…no…NO!" Karin and Margarete came to Alice's sides and placed there hands on her shoulders in comfort, but she shrugged them off. Alice looked around the room to see everyone with shocked eyes. Alice then burst into full tears and ran out of the house with baby Kain in her arms.

"Alice!" Roger ran forward to try to get through the door, but Karin and Margarete stopped him. "That was pretty harsh you know…" Keith stepped forward with a flick of his golden blonde hair. "Yeah, think of all the things she's had to go through right now…" Keith's brother Joachim added on to the sentence. "There both right, she's just lost her husband and now you're thinking of taking her new born away, I mean please show some passion." Lucia spoke in her simple sally way. "That child has the power to--" "So what?" Margarete stopped Roger halfway through his sentence. He looked at her in shock. Margarete shook her head. "Think you old man, we need her to keep her best hope in us, not having her think that we all want to steal her child!" Karin stepped forward as Margarete finished her sentence.

"What she means Roger is that we have to stay on her good side if she is to succeed in the upcoming battle. She needs to know we are going to be with her every step of the way." Karin spoke with a soft tone, trying not to cause anymore of an argument. Roger sighed. "Fine, I'll just--" "No you won't exorcise him afterwards, and that's an order!" Anastasia butted in. Roger looked at her with squinted eyes. "Excuse me?" "I order you in the name of the Tsar Nicholas II not to lay a finger of harm on that child!" Anastasia shouted. "How dare you--" Roger raised the back of his hand at Anastasia, Kain stepped in the way. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kain screamed at the squabbling group. They all went silent. "I mean come on! You are acting like a pack of rabid dogs! I say we leave the woman alone for 5 minutes and allow her to think things over!" Roger stepped back as Kain's voice boomed around the room. "You're right. Let's leave her for a minute…" Zhuzhen finally spoke again. Blanca lowered his head and whimpered.

Alice stood outside with her baby boy in her arms. She rocked it back and forth gently. Baby Kain gave a happy face to his mother; she smiled back. "You're not a monster; you're mine and Yuri's beautiful baby boy." Alice looked down at the baby in her arms and then gently kissed him on the forehead. She then looked out to the crashing waves against the ever-eroding rock. "I know that darkness is there waiting for me already, and im ready to destroy it to save your father. And to protect you." Alice looked down at her baby boy again, who had seemed to begin to fall asleep. Alice smiled. "If only you could speak already and tell them who you really are. But I promise I will not let them take you away. Never." Alice moved the baby into a more comfortable position and cradled it to sleep. Alice then heard footsteps from behind her and turned around; it was Karin. Alice backed away in protection of Kain. But Karin quickly held her hands out in reassurance.

"Don't worry. Im not going to take him." Karin gave Alice a faint smile. She came forward again. "Im sorry the way I acted back there, it's just…" "I know. You just want to keep him safe." Karin finished off Alice's sentence for her. Alice smiled at Karin. "Karin…" "Yes?" "Yuri told me about what you said to him on your adventure together." Karin stepped forward in surprise. "He did?" Alice nodded with a chuckle. "Yes. He found it quite heart touching, and so did I." Karin's eyes widened. "You did?" Alice nodded with a smile. "Once again, yes. Im happy that there's someone else in his life that loves him a lot." Karin gave a more confident. "But nobody can ever replace you in Yuri's life…" Alice chuckled with a lighthearted look.

"And if so, as long as there's someone else." Karin smiled wider and stepped closer. She looked down at baby Kain who was sleeping in his mothers arms. Karin felt a lot of Yuri and Alice in the boy, but something just did not seem right. Karin shook it out of head, she did not want to think bad things about the man she love's son. "Uh Karin…" "Y-yes?" Karin came out of her deep thought and took her eyes back up to Alice. "I should have told you this earlier. Before I got married to Yuri I asked Margarete to be God Mother to the child Yuri and me had. However, Yuri could not find a suitable God Father seeing as none of are friends felt like taking up that task. Therefore, Yuri told me the child could have two God Mothers. So Karin, would you like to be Kain's second God Mother?" Karin went silent for a second out of being stunned. "M-m-me?" Karin brung herself to speak again. "You don't have to be if you don't want to…" Alice muttered. "No. I would love to be his second God Mother." Karin spat out the words before she took them back and never gave Alice an answer.

Alice looked across at the German redhead with a gleaming smile. "Would you like to hold him Karin?" Karin nodded quickly. Alice stepped forward and gently passed baby Kain over into Karin's hands. He happily did not awake, so Karin took the thought and put the baby in a more comfortable position. "He's very gentle to other people already…" Karin gave Alice a smile. "He is. He's basically gained the soft side of his father but im sure that'll all go towards the girl he finds when he's older." The girls laughed quietly together at the end of Alice's sentence. "As everyone's said before he's got both of you in him. But he seems to be worrying the elders in there…" Alice lowered her head. "B-but im not with them on there decision." Karin quickly added onto the end of her sentence just to keep Alice calm. "I know. I could tell that when you and Margarete placed your hands on my shoulders." Karin nodded. "Alice, we all want to protect this child for both you and Yuri." Alice gave the German another smile.

"Thank you Karin, you've been a great help…" Karin smiled back as she cradled the baby in her arms. "Would you like Kain back now?" Karin asked quietly. Alice nodded and slowly took Kain back. "If you ever want to hold him again just ask." Alice whispered back. Karin nodded and slowly began to walk away. "Oh and Karin…" Karin turned around to Alice's call. "Make sure everyone has high spirits. If there's anyone here that can do that its you." Karin nodded and spun around again and walked away. Karin entered the house of Roger again were everyone was silent. As she walked in, they all looked at her as if to say 'Is Alice coming?' Karin nodded. "Yeah, just give her a few more minutes…" Everyone else then shuddered away again and stayed silent. Alice entered once again and everyone gave her a look.

"My son is not a monster, or a power of destruction. He is my child, Yuri's child and that is it. Yes, he may gain some magical ability's in the future but im sure they will not surpass the usual limit." Alice spoke her words clearly. Everyone gave her a firm nod as to say that they understood. Well, Roger shook his head. "Fine. But if anything bad happens don't come crying to me about it…" the elder then waddled over to the elevator in the center of the room and went down it. Alice ignored the old mans sentence and walked into a clear part of the room so everyone could see her. "Right, what's the plan?" Keith was the first one to smile and he stepped up. "Well. We all know were in this to save Yuri. Nevertheless, what we had in mind was to play some mind games with the darkness. Do you get my drift?" Keith looked across at Alice, who nodded.

"Good. The mind games were planning is on the good old optical illusion trick." Keith stood further forward so he could stand out more. "It's simple. We have--" "It won't be so simple…" Kain butted in on Keith's sentence. "Oh and how is that?" Keith questioned the spirit with a tone of annoyance. "If I know Yuri's soul well enough, which I do, I shouldn't take his darkness for a fool. It knows Yuri inside and out. In addition, it knows Alice inside and out because he has been planning this for a long while. So if he knows Alice well enough he should know that this is what's coming his way." Kain muttered to the vampire with pure confidence. Keith sniggered at the spirit then looked at everyone else. "Ok then, does anyone else have any smart ass comments?" "I have another one. The only way to beat it is to fight it. Simple." Kain spoke again, giving the golden boy of the Valentine family more grief.

"I agree sweet heart, let's just beat it and get Alice's lost puppy back." Alice looked across at Margarete with a mixture of confusion and annoyance. "Sweet heart?" "We've been in contact more these last couple of months, enough said…" Margarete winked at Alice. Alice giggled. "…Anyway, we've got the idea. Go to Domremy, kill it, save Yuri and everyone's happy." Geppeto broke the girl's moment. Everyone gave him a nod. "Arwoo!" Blanca barked with a wag of his white bushy tail. The elevator from the center of the room began to move again and everyone crowded around it. They saw the frail body of Roger appear. "Ok guys ships ready again, we can leave in the morning." Everyone nodded and stood back so Roger could exit the lift. "Im sorry about before Alice, but I still stick by my thought." Roger looked to his side to see Alice; she nodded. "Right! Time to get you all fed then it's off to bed with you all!"

Roger dished everyone a bowl of vegetable soup. Even though it was very basic, it had a zinging taste that made it better above all others. Alice breast-fed baby Kain afterwards. Baby Kain was put to bed at 6:30PM. Alice had brung the cot that Aunt Saki had gave her before along seeing as Kain slept so well in it. The adults as expected stayed up much longer. Mainly just talking about how there lives have been over the past year. They all went to bed at about 10:30PM, but Alice went an hour earlier. The next day Roger fired up the Bacon Jet early in the morning and everyone was set to go to there final destination, Domremy. The flight did not feel long, probably because everyone was ready for a big battle again, that they had not experienced for over a year now.

The Bacon Jet landed in Domremy and everyone stepped off. Something has dramatically changed since Alice was gone. The sky was now completely grey and dull; the birds were not singing and only the crows made a sound. Everything had just turned sad. "I hope I never have to see this place like this again…" Alice muttered to herself as she stepped over the little bridge over into the village. She looked across at the houses to see everyone hiding away inside, some starving to death because they do not have any food. Alice shivered at the sight at made her way to her house that most probably had not been entered for over 9 months now. Alice opened the door and poked her head through. Everything looked to be the same, nothing out of its place or destroyed. Alice walked around the house more to see it had indeed not been touched for those 9 months. She entered the master bedroom and sat down on the king-sized bed. As she sat down a blanket of dust flew up into the air, showing how long it had been. Alice looked to the bedside cabinet to see a wedding photo of her and Yuri. He had a smile on his face as he cuddled her in his arms, showing how much that the day lifted his life into the light.

Alice held back the tears as she wiped the dust off the glass so the photo was easier to see. Anastasia had taken it with her specialised camera. The spirit Kain poked his head through the door. "Alice, I can sense him. I think you should come and get ready. Also, baby Kain's sort of wandering where you are." Kain gave a faint smile to lighten the mood. Alice stood up, looked across at him, and gave him a nod. She exited the door of the house along with him and walked back to the Bacon Jet. Alice entered the cockpit to see Margarete and Karin sat infront of baby Kain entertaining him. Alice could hear giggles of laugher a slurred noises coming from the child. As the two girls saw Alice enter they gave her a smile and got out of her way so she could go infront of Kain. Alice plopped herself infront of her baby boy, who gave a sound of delight when it saw her and she gave a smile. "Hello again you…" Alice talked to her baby light heartedly and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead; it gave another sound of happiness.

Alice smiled at her child once more and looked to the seat beside it, which had the blade of Katsuragi, sat on it. Alice grabbed the blade and attached it to her belt tightly. She then looked at her child again, who still had a smile on his face. "Now you be good while mommy goes for a little while ok?" Alice looked at her child once more before leaving. Baby Kain's smile grew wider once his mom spoke, which made her smile. She then kissed him on the forehead one last time then left. Spirit Kain followed. Alice walked back through the village and to the church, where she stood on the steps. "You be safe ok?" Kain stood on a lower step then Alice, so he looked up at her. She nodded and clutched the handle of the blade of Katsuragi. "Don't worry, I will be…" Alice took a calm breath and gave Kain a confident smile. He gave a confident smile back and began to walk away. "Good luck!" he shouted back before he finally disappeared for good.

Alice closed her eyes and went into deep thought as she waited for her enemy to arrive. _"I will save you Yuri, even if it does cost me my own life. I've put my life on the line for you before and you've put your life on the line for me, so its time for me to repay you again…" _Alice thought to herself as if she was talking to Yuri. Her grip on the blade got tighter as the winds grew harsher and bitterer. She then felt one heavy breeze that almost made her stumble and when she opened her eyes, she saw Yuri infront of her. Well, the darkness controlling Yuri anyway. **"Wow, I thought you would chicken out like all the other times without Yuri, but it seems you haven't." **The darkness spat in Alice's face. "Im not scared of you, you're just like all of the other enemies me and Yuri have faced; pathetic." The sadistic grin on the face of the darkness disappeared and his face now became more serious. **"Humph. Suite yourself, more pain for you…" **The darkness launched a fist at Alice; she gave quick reflexes and moved out of the way. The fist hit the church door, knocking it open.

"**Well done. You have gained more experience in the ways of fighting. Now let's see how good you are with a blade…" **The darkness clicked his fingers and Yuri's fist gloves appeared on his hands. It launched out again at Alice. She jumped back into the church and drew the blade of Katsuragi and as the darkness attacked, she caught the spikes of the glove on her blade and pushed them away. The darkness smiled and attacked again, but this time faster. Alice caught the spikes again and moved the blade more skilfully and faster. **"I see that boy Kurando has taught you a few tricks…" **The darkness stood back. **"…But he didn't teach you everything." **The darkness then quickly tensed up and struck out at Alice with the gloves. She caught the spikes once more, but as she did, the darkness swung his left leg around and kicked Alice in the head, knocking her to the ground. Alice pushed herself up quickly and spun into view of the darkness again. He clapped his hands.

"**Impressive, you seem to recuperate faster as well…" **Alice squinted her eyes at the darkness. "How about instead on commentating on me you just fight me damn it!" The darkness flicked its wrist at Alice quickly and gave a sleigh smirk. Alice gripped the blade tighter in rage then swung out at the darkness, catching him lightly in the face. He stumbled backwards for a second then stopped himself. **"I see someone wants to play nasty, well I can do that." **The darkness grinned once more and charged out at Alice with the fist gloves. She caught the spikes and moved them aside, but once again, he attacked with his legs, this time harder. Alice crashed to the floor and this time found it harder to get up quicker. The darkness laughed with a sadistic look. **"See why I hate you. Your weak, you're a waste of Yuri's time! However, he does not seem to see that, because he is a stubborn fool. I can show him the true path to life and greatness, without you in his way!" **The darkness spat at Alice again.

"He has already achieved greatness. He is the Godslayer, and he's greater then you or anyone will ever be." Alice muttered as she stood back up again. The grin was wiped off the darkness's face and he let out a terrifying scream. He charged at Alice once more and before she could react, he caught her in the gut, making her fall to her knees and drop the blade. Alice tried to pick up the blade again but the darkness kicked it away. He launched a fist at Alice but she caught it with her wrists and as she jumped to her feet again, she pushed him away. **"Ah, I see Kurando taught you some fist tricks as well…" **Alice gave a little grin and shook her head. "…Nope, Yuri taught me." Alice then lashed out at the darkness once more and caught him in the face and side. He stumbled backwards and spat a drop of blood out of his mouth. The darkness then drew a serious face and launched yet another fist at Alice; she quickly missed and moved to the side. She then kicked the darkness in his right side, knocking him to the ground.

He quickly jumped up again and his malice eyes began to fill with rage. **"You really want to die don't you huh?" **"If it saves Yuri, then yes." Alice clenched her fists tighter. The darkness laughed. **"Prepare to die by your lover's hand!" **The darkness screamed as it charged at her. Alice launched another fist at him but he quickly dodged and kneed her in the chest, knocking her down once more. He then grabbed her by her right wrist and amazingly picked her up. As he squeezed tighter, Alice hissed in more pain. The darkness grinned then finally threw her against one of the many church pillars, making a thunderous crash. Alice groaned and placed her hand on her back as her back became numb in pain. The darkness laughed and then charged towards Alice, putting his knee forward so he could strike her with it again. However, she was quick enough to move out of the way again and he ended up kneeing the pillar. The pillar began to crumble and then finally collapsed, taking some of the roof down with it.

It suddenly then began to rain, and as the dust of the debris filled the air and the rain poured down on the darkness and Alice, the two fighters moved to find each other; as the dust clouded there vision. Alice was able to perch herself up against the wall and as she hissed in pain of just moving she could she a figure in the dust. She pulled herself to her feet and got her fists ready. As the dust began to clear, she could see the figure was Yuri, this time not controlled by the darkness; or what it seemed. "Yuri? Yuri is that you?!" Alice asked in shock. "Alice…" The figure spoke with a shake in his voice. Alice ran towards Yuri and rapped her arms around him. She felt safe. _**"Pathetic Fool!" **_Alice heard an echo in the room. Yuri then pushed Alice back to the wall and kicked her in the left side then the right, making her fall. "W-what?" Alice muttered in shock. She heard the voice chuckle.

"_**You have just hugged your lover, but im in control of him still. But this time he can feel what he's doing to you!" **_The voice screamed. Yuri lowered his head in disgust. Alice looked up at her husband and then lowered her head. "You basterd…" Alice muttered in anger. The voice laughed once more. _**"Now, there's no need to be mean. But anyway, lets finish this…" **_The voice said. Yuri began to move towards Alice and he then came to his knees and faced her. By the look on his face he did not want to have moved here, so the voice was telling the truth; he was in control. Yuri then placed his hand over Alice's left breast, where her heart was. A portal then opened up and Yuri pushed his arm through. Alice then felt something inside her; it was Yuri's hand hovering gently over her heart. "Im sorry Alice. Im too weak to protect you this time…" Yuri whispered gently into Alice's ear.

"Its not your fault Yuri, I forgive you." Alice gave her husband a faint smile then closed her eyes, shedding a tear. _**"Oh No! This is so heart throbbing!" **_The voice spoke sarcastically, breaking the moment. "Shut up you piece of…!" Yuri shouted out. _**"…Humph, lets do this." **_The voice muttered. Yuri's hand then placed itself fully over Alice's heart, making her jump and almost skip a beat. _**"Goodbye Alice Hyuga!" **_The voice screamed violently. Alice took a deep breath and waited for the pain that was about to come. Then she heard a gunshot and the voice hiss in pain. Alice opened her eyes again to see that the darkness had taken control of Yuri again and had taken the bullet so it did not lose Yuri. She then looked at the church entrance to see everyone standing there and Margarete with a fired gun. **"I'll be right back…" **The darkness whispered in Alice's ear as it stood up and began to walk towards the others.

Margarete continued to fire at the darkness but it just took the bullets without stumbling. Kurando jumped out of the crowd along with Keith and Joachim and charged at the darkness. Kurando was the first to strike. The darkness caught his blade and knocked him to the ground. Joachim then tried to punch him but the darkness ducked and Joachim ended up hitting Keith instead. The darkness then took the opportunity and did a leg sweep on Joachim, knocking him to the ground with a thud. Blanca growled and ran towards the darkness and jumped. Blanca then dug his teeth into the darkness's right arm. The darkness quickly shook Blanca off and threw him towards the debris. Geppeto and Cornelia stood out along with Zhuzhen and they tried casting some magic on him, it did not work.

The darkness laughed and clicked his fingers, and a wave of darkness charged towards the two and knocked them down. Margarete then fired more at him, and Karin drew her blade ready to fight. Margarete quickly ran out of ammo, she looked across at Karin. "Get him!" Karin nodded and charged at the darkness. She lashed out with her blade and caught him in the face, cutting only his cheek. The darkness wiped away the blood and gave a grin. He then quickly punched Karin in the gut and knocked her to the ground. As a last attempt, Margarete ran towards him and launched a fist, but he quickly caught it and leg swept her to the ground. **"Ha! Your al l weak!" **The darkness screamed. He then felt a tapping on his shoulder. He turned around to face Alice with the blade of Katsuragi. "…Not all of us are…" She muttered and with one swoop, she cut him across the chest.

Light began to shine out of his chest as if something was about to be set free. The darkness clutched his chest and grew a face of anger. **"This can't be happening!" **The darkness screamed as the light grew brighter. Finally, the light grew so bright, that the whole room went white. When Alice could see again, she saw Yuri infront of her. "You did it sweetheart, you've done it…" Alice then grew a smile and quickly dropped the blade of Katsuragi and gave him one big hug with a very passionate kiss. **"No you fools, this isn't over yet!" **They both heard a voice from behind Alice. They looked to see a tall, jackal like creature with malice read eyes. It was the darkness in his true form. The darkness lashed out at the couple, knocking them both to the ground. Everyone else became conscious once more and got up to see the darkness towering over the fallen hero's. They all tried one by one to attack it but it continued to knock them to the ground.

"**If I can't get Yuri to kill you, I'll just have to do it myself!" **The jackal screamed in rage as it picked up Alice and brung her to his face. "Put her down assh*le!" A voice came from the doorway. The darkness dropped Alice to come face to face with the spirit of Kain with his scimitar drawn. **"Ah the spirit, long time no see…" **The jackal creature muttered with a grin. "I thought I told you to stay inside Yuri's deeper self you stupid mut!" Kain provoked the jackal. The grin was wiped of the creatures face and it charged towards Kain. Kain smirked and lashed out with his blade, catching the creature on its right, making it jump back in pain. It hissed at Kain with anger and jumped at him again. He simply moved out of the way and the darkness fell to the floor with a thunderous crack.

The monster got up again and this time moved just quick enough to hit Kain, knocking him to the wall. The jackal laughed and made his way towards the downed spirit with malice claws until it heard a shout from beside him. "Oi! Leave my best buddy alone!" The darkness looked to its side to see Yuri standing with his fist gloves equipped. The jackal laughed. **"Suite yourself, you want to die first…" **The darkness charged at Yuri and tried to swipe him with his claw. However, the darkness felt Yuri punch him in the gut and somehow himself being drained. He looked down to see a bright red light coming from his chest. **"What the--?" **The darkness questioned in rage. "Its simple. I just have to accept you to keep control of you. Before I could not accept who I was; you. Now I can because I know everyone else can. So funs over jack ass!" Yuri shouted at the demon.

The demon screamed as the light got brighter and a blue portal appeared behind him. **"No! Im not going alone, your coming with me!" **Yuri dodged thinking the darkness was going to grab him. However, he looked to see that the darkness had grabbed the person beside him; Karin. The demon chucked her over his shoulder. "Put her down!" Yuri shouted. The darkness laughed. **"Sorry, no can do!" **And in one, big, flash Karin and the jackal were gone. Kain shook his head to stop the blurring as he stood up. "I can sense the darkness is now locked up in your soul once more. Karin, I can't sense her anywhere…" Kain walked over to Yuri, who was helping Alice up. Everyone else managed to get up after a while. "I see Kain, thanks buddy…" Yuri patted Kain on the shoulder.

"No problem. Now, do you want to go and see your baby boy?" Kain asked with a smile. Yuri nodded and picked up Alice. Everyone gathered around and began to exit along with Yuri and the others. They came to the Bacon Jet were Yuri sat Alice on a chair. Kain guided Yuri to the chair where his baby boy was sat, fast asleep. Yuri sat infront of the sleeping baby and smiled, trying his hardest not to cry. "Hello there, my son…" Yuri gently stroked one finger across the baby's face. It awoke with a yawn and when it saw its fathers face it gave a huge smile with a sound of happiness. Yuri laughed and kissed his baby boy gently on the forehead. "Welcome to the family little guy…"

_After this, everyone went back to Japan to celebrate the victory with Aunt Saki. Well, except spirit Kain. He disappeared during the flight back to Japan. Everyone thinks he is back inside Yuri's soul, doing his usual bidding and making sure everything is fine and dandy with his emotions. Saki was happy on this thought, and did not think anything else of it. After the celebration everyone went home and lived there normal lives. But also remembering one person then just Kain; Karin._

**[Authors Note: Well there you have it! But this is not the full ending. Oh no, we still have the final chapter to come yet! That is why there is no **_**'The End'**_** just yet. Hope you have enjoyed the story!]**__


	17. The End?

Chapter 17

**6 Weeks Later**

"It sure is nice and peaceful up here, it always has been…" Yuri sat up against the tree in Zurich with Alice in his arms. There baby boy Kain was infront of them on all fours, amazed by a butterfly on a flower beside him. He gave a giggle and sound of delight once and awhile when the butterfly would flicker at the baby's presence. Yuri laughed. "He sure likes to study that thing, that's what he's got from you." Alice looked up at her husband and smiled. She then looked over to her child, who was still giggling at the actions of the butterfly. "But he'll still be much like you when he gets older." She said softly. Yuri laughed again. "If you say so. I can guarantee that he will be a cheeky little sh*t though…" "Yuri!" Alice smacked Yuri on the chest; he smiled.

"What? He is going to growing up around me…" "You say that like it's a bad thing." Alice gave a straight face. "I don't, Im just giving you a heads up." Yuri's smile grew wider. "Well, if he is going to be like you then I guess it won't be any different at home if you're there or not…" Alice looked away from her husband for a second; she then looked back when he tugged her on the arm. "Look, Im sorry Alice. I do not want to go either and neither do any of the other boys in the village. But when we are called on we will have to answer to keep the ones we love safe." Alice frowned. "But I don't want you to go fight in the trenches!" Alice raised her voice slightly, grabbing Kain's attention.

"Alice calm down, you'll upset the kid…" Yuri directed his eyes to Kain; Alice's eyes followed. She saw that the look on her child's face had become more upset and worried. Alice took a deep and calm breath then gently picked up her child and cradled him in her arms. Kain then began to smile again as he looked up at his mother and father, who both smiled down at him. They then heard a call from the distance. "Yuri!" Yuri looked to his side to see Roger running up the hill. "What's up Roger?" "I just remembered that you where going to fight in the Great War, so I thought I should bring you this…" Roger waddled over to the family and showed out his hands. On them where two solid droplets of sparkling water.

"What are these Roger?" Yuri asked as he took them out of Roger's hands. "There never-aging droplets I made years ago. I give them to you because we do not know how long you are going to be gone. Therefore, we want to keep you the same in some way when you get back, so it feels comfortable. The other is for Alice. When Kain gets older I can form another one, but that is his choice if he wants it." Roger looked down at Kain. Yuri looked at the droplets then shrugged. He passed one to Alice and at the same time they placed the droplets in there mouths and swallowed. "Now this doesn't mean you're immortal. It just means if you can survive life without being stabbed, shot or anything else then you can live throughout the whole of time without aging." Roger smiled at the couple.

"So basically like you?" Alice questioned. "Yes, except you will always look like the ages when you took the droplet. You both will not change physically or mentally. You're both locked in one state of body." Alice and Yuri nodded at Roger's answer. "Thanks Roger." Yuri smiled at the wizard. He smiled back at the whole family then began to walk back. As baby Kain watched, he giggled and clapped his hands. At that precise moment, a flicker of orange went off in his red eyes and Roger's tips of hair where set ablaze. There was a huge gasp from his mother as the wizard fell to the ground and started to roll. Yuri, to everyone's surprise, burst out in tears of laugher. "How did this happen?" Alice gently put her child down and ran to Rogers's aid. "I don't know, but it's bloody hilarious!" Yuri burst out in laughter again.

**30 years before**

A red head lay outside a military building in Japan underneath a tree. A tall Asian man walked out of the building and noticed the red head; he walked over to her and knelt down. He then checked here pulse; it was calm and stable. He looked over her; she was wearing a sort of tight pink dress that would be more suitable for a puppet. Her face was pale. He looked to her side to see a photo lying on the floor, he picked it up and looked at it, but before he could see it clearly, the woman quickly jumped up into consciousness and grabbed it. He gasped. "What's your name?" he quickly asked. The woman looked worried and startled. "Im Kar--- Anne." The woman spat out.

"Anne, im Ben Hyuga. Where are you from?" Anne stayed silent for a moment, and then answered the man known as Ben. "Russia."

_**Karin was sent back in tine through the portal and ended up meeting the father of the man she loved**__. _

_**Yuri and the other men of Domremy where sent to fight in the war. Yuri gained the rank of General after surviving the battle of the Somme and the men returned safely to Domremy in 1918. From then on Yuri lived with the love of his life, Alice and his new son, Kain. However, his journey is far from finished, as he is about to realise that his son is more than meets the eye…**_

_**The End..?**_


End file.
